Lost Together (VF)
by TheFireHana
Summary: [Traduction] (Pokémon Donjon Mystère Ciel) Trois cent ans ont passé suite à la défaite de Darkrai. Nikko, maintenant Feunard, a dû surmonter la perte de sa chère partenaire, Hana. Alors qu'elle était partie en exploration, elle retrouve son ennemi en état de faiblesse et amnésique. Nikko se saisit de cette opportunité pour le réhabiliter... Mais en est-il vraiment capable?
1. Chapitre 1

**Note de la traductrice** : Salutation ! Ceci est une traduction de _Lost Together_ par **baroness_faron**. Comme toute bonne traduction, elle n'est pas faite de manière littérale et a donc subi quelques modifications afin de coller davantage au canon (et à la grammaire française). Sachez qu'elle est disponible sur ce site mais également sur AO3. Et oui, contrairement à mon habitude, j'ai mis "Pokémon" en majuscule partout, conformément à ce qu'a fait l'auteur.  
Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! (Et prévenez-moi s'il y a un quelconque souci de compréhension)

 **Note de l'auteur** : J'ai eu cette idée après avoir jouer en tant que Goupix. Je me suis demandée, qu'est-ce qui se passerait si Darkrai, après son voyage vers le futur, rencontrait inopinément le héros en tant que Feunard ? C'était supposé être un One-Shot mais cette histoire s'est trouvée plus longue que prévue. J'espère que vous aimerez!

* * *

\- Est-ce que tu es sûre de vouloir ça?

Nikko lui demanda ceci d'une voix incertaine, patouillant sa Pierre Feu avec nervosité.

\- Tu sais ce qui va se passer lorsque je deviendrai un Feunard… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter de vivre des centaines d'années… termina-t-elle en mordant sa lèvre, sans quitter sa compagne des yeux.

La Goupix et la Skitty s'étaient récemment mises d'accord pour évoluer ensemble. Après des années de rejet par la Source Lumineuse, elle avait finalement accepté de les laisser évoluer comme elles l'avaient si lancinement souhaité. C'était l'occasion de devenir plus grandes, plus fortes. Cela leur avait demandé de nombreux efforts de trouver ces pierres - Pierre Feu pour Nikko et Pierre Lune pour Hana - mais, enfin, elles se trouvaient juste devant les eaux turquoises de la Source Lumineuse.

Et ce n'était que maintenant que l'appréhension se manifestait franchement dans le cœur de Nikko.

Quand elle avait entendu pour la première fois de l'incroyable longévité des Feunard, elle n'en avait rien pensé de particulier. L'évolution n'était qu'un extra, une façon de développer de nouvelles capacités et une nouvelle puissance - du moins, ce fut la réflexion qui la traversa. Mais lorsqu'elle comprit qu'Hana, une fois évoluée, n'aurait pas une telle longévité, Nikko ne put s'empêcher de devenir anxieuse.  
Cette dernière, cependant, ne paraissait plus perturbée que cela. Elle lui sourit joyeusement, lui dévoilant ses canines.

\- Ne te fais pas de soucis Nikko. Tout se passera bien, je te le promets.

En disant cela, elle s'était rapprochée pour frotter sa joue contre celle de sa partenaire de toujours. Nikko se laissa faire, laissant un vague sentiment de réconfort naitre en elle.  
Le chaton continua:

\- Nous resterons toujours ensemble, peu importe les obstacles. En plus, une fois que tu seras devenue une Feunard et moi une Delcatty, nous serons invincibles !

Une fois ceci énoncé, elle agrippa sa Pierre Lune par la queue, la remuant d'un air taquin.

\- J'y vais en première ! Mais tu devras y aller aussi, sinon tu risques de devenir une meneuse vraiment peu crédible ! Surtout si tu as pour partenaire une si belle et élancée Delcatty ! rit le félin rose en entrant dans l'eau.

Elle s'installa au seul endroit éclairé du lieu. Nikko eut une mine inquiète, ne sachant pas si elle devait intervenir pour empêcher sa partenaire de commettre l'irréparable. Elle avait le sentiment qu'Hana prenait ça avec trop de légèreté. La Skitty n'avait-elle donc vraiment aucun problème de la laisser vivre sans elle - et ce, pendant des centaines d'année ?

Une voix venue de nulle part résonna. Elle apparaissait comme un écho, mais en même temps elle sonnait claire, chantante, comme une brise d'air. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle l'ait entendu lors des évolutions de ses compagnons d'aventure, elle lui arrachait toujours un frisson. Cette voix était si distante et pourtant si intime…

\- _Toi qui cherches l'éveil, tu te trouves à la Source Lumineuse. Cherches-tu à évoluer?_

Hana s'exclama sans contenir son excitation:

\- Oui ! Je le veux !

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, comme si elle cherchait à voir la manifestation physique de la voix.

 _\- As-tu besoin d'un objet afin d'évoluer ?  
_ \- Oui ! J'ai la Pierre Lune qui me permettra d'évoluer en Delcatty !  
 _\- Toi qui cherches l'éveil… Prépare-toi.  
_  
Hana se tourna vers Nikko, faisant remuer vivement l'eau. La Skitty mit sa patte avant sur la Pierre Lune, non sans donner un sourire à sa compagne. Nikko prit le temps de contempler sa fourrure rose pour une dernière fois. Elle retint sa respiration. Le corps d'Hana fut subitement prit d'une lumière aveuglant qui obligea la Pokémon Renard à fermer les yeux.

Quand la lumière disparut, la Goupix rouvrit les yeux. Elle poussa une interjection lorsqu'elle découvrit le nouveau corps de sa partenaire. Hana cligna des yeux elle aussi, à présent bien ouverts et brillants. Son pelage rose avait été remplacée par une couleur lavande et sa queue ressemblait davantage à une tulipe qu'à une herbe folle. Une jolie collerette mauve entourait son cou.

Mais plus que tout, elle était magnifique.  
 _  
\- Reviens en ce lieu si tu recherches l'évolution…_

Le vent revint, les ténèbres se dissipèrent et la vie reprit son cours. Hana fut stupéfiée pendant quelques secondes, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes tout en fixant Nikko. Elle abaissa sa tête pour admirer son reflet dans la source, s'observant avec minutie. Presque d'un coup, un rictus apparut sur son visage, dévoilant de nouvelles canines bien développées.

Hana sauta vers sa partenaire, arrosant les alentours alors qu'elle commençait à faire des cercles autour de la petite Goupix.

\- Regarde-moi ! Je suis si grande ! Et mes yeux sont si beaux ! rit-elle avec un certain soulagement. Elle s'arrêta bien en face de Nikko, rictus aux lèvres en reprenant : et toi tu as l'air si petite ! Ahaha !  
\- Oui… Tu as l'air… Différente, répondit doucement la Pokémon Feu.

Sa partenaire sourit d'autant plus, comme si c'était le plus beau compliment qu'on ne lui ait jamais fait.

\- Merci ! C'est vrai que je me sens différente aussi ! admit la Pokémon Normal en plissant les yeux, rieuse.

Cette expression… Elle l'avait déjà en tant que Skitty. Quelque part, cela apaisa Nikko.

\- Vas-y maintenant, c'est ton tour ! encouragea son interlocutrice.  
\- … Je ne sais pas, soupira Nikko. Je veux dire… Et toi… ?

La question en suspend calma l'excitation d'Hana. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur.

\- Et moi ? répéta-t-elle avec un sourire confus.

Nikko fixa sa Pierre Feu au sol. Elle choisit soigneusement ses mots:

\- C'est juste… Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi ? Quand tu vieilliras et que moi, je serai…

Elle se tut, ne pouvant en dire plus.

Hana parut enfin comprendre. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe, se mettant à la hauteur de sa partenaire.

\- Je n'avais pas réaliser à quel point tu étais effrayée à l'idée de vieillir sans moi.

Nikko eut un mouvement d'épaule, impuissante.

\- Je pensais que tu serais enthousiaste à l'idée de vivre aussi longtemps, murmura Hana. La plus part des Pokémon n'ont pas cette chance et les _humains_ en particulier ne font pas long feu. Je pensais que tu étais heureuse d'avoir cette chance en tant que Goupix.  
\- Je l'étais, reprit l'intéressée, mais plus j'y repense et moins j'ai envie de vivre aussi longtemps… Surtout dans un monde sans toi.

Hana rougit et rit gentiment. D'un air plus grave, la nouvelle Delcatty lui avoua :

\- Tu sais, j'ai dû vivre plusieurs mois sans toi. Ça a été les moments les plus difficiles de ma vie. Je comprends ta crainte mais… Je veux que tu profites pleinement de cette chance, de vivre toute ta vie. Je ne veux plus d'un monde sans toi. Plus jamais. Et je pense que le monde est d'accord avec moi - il a besoin de toi, Nikko.

Nikko lui sourit tristement, convaincue. Hana retrouva son sourire victorieux.

\- Et puis, j'ai encore de belles années qui m'attendent ! Ne crois pas te débarrasser si facilement de moi !

Enfin, la Goupix rit. Qui sait ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Qui sait combien de fois elles auront à sauver le monde, avant d'être vaincues par celui-ci. Peut-être que la nouvelle longévité de Nikko ne jouera en rien, dans ce futur.

Quand les deux Pokémon quittèrent la Source Lumineuse, Nikko arborait un superbe pelage crème.

* * *

Nikko était occupée à chaque instant. En soit, cela ne différait en rien des jours où elle était avec Hana, mais elle était devenue bien plus directe, plus réservée, plus distante.

L'ancienne humaine avait atteint l'âge honorable de trois cent quinze ans d'existence et la Team Moonlight ne faisait que progresser. Cependant, seuls les légendaires qu'elles avaient recrutés par le passé et elle-même faisaient partis de celle d'origine.  
Cela incluait plus particulièrement un certain Manaphy.

À part eux, l'équipe comptait des membres de diverses générations, âgés ou jeunes. La petite dernière était une Mysdibule récemment éclot que Nikko prenait à cœur à entrainer.

L'équipe Moonlight était devenue une guilde à part entière, loin de Bourg Trésor. Quitter ce village avait été douloureux pour Nikko, mais elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle n'était plus hantée par les souvenirs de la falaise Sharpedo, la Guilde Grodoudou déserte… Remettre l'équipe à pied et partir dans un endroit plus propice aux nouvelles exploration lui faisait du bien. La guilde Moonlight s'était agrandie et avait évolué dans le temps, chaque Pokémon allant et venant pour constituer de nouvelles Team indépendantes ou se retirer du groupe des explorateurs.

Nikko avait pris pour bras droit Manaphy, à son plus grand bonheur. Les deux avaient passé le deuil d'Hana ensemble, l'un pleurant une mère et l'autre une compagne. Avoir Manaphy à ses côtés lui procurait une force et une douceur dans son âme en peine. Elle remerciait les dieux de ne pas la faire subir la perte de son enfant ; il avait encore quelques centaines d'années à vivre.

Le travail l'occupait sans cesse et elle n'avait pas besoin de le chercher bien loin. Bien qu'il s'agissait surtout de paperasses (ce qui l'empêchait pendant des mois d'explorer comme autrefois), elle se trouvait de temps à autre des excuses pour sortir dans quelques donjons. Et cette fois, il s'agissait d'entraîner Mysdibule. Une recrue inexpérimentée mais très prometteuse, montrant déjà des grandes capacités.

Si Nikko voulait la guider dans son apprentissage, elle cherchait davantage à distraire son esprit. Elle voulait retrouver le goût de vivre. Élever un enfant lui permettait de s'échapper à la tristesse, de s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que d'elle-même. Il valait mieux pour la Pokémon Feu qu'elle ne reste pas enfermer trop longtemps avec son chagrin.

Ainsi, la Feunard emmena la Mysdibule dans la Forêt Kifaipeur. Nikko était en tête, comme c'était souvent le cas. Derrière suivait docilement sa pupille, tandis que Manaphy fermait la marche pour prévenir toute embuscade. Le trio avait toujours été dans des endroits appropriés pour les débutants mais aujourd'hui était différent. Ce jour-là, ils mettaient la Mysdibule à l'épreuve.

L'apprentie avait déglutit la veille en apprenant le nom du donjon, et elle avait bien raison : les Pokémon se révélaient toujours surprenament puissants par ici. Mais Nikko n'était pas déçue de ce choix ; la Pokémon Acier venait tout juste de mettre au tapis un Castorno. Elle la gratifia d'un hochement de tête, satisfaite de ses efforts.

Elle ne laisserait jamais Mysdibule se faire sérieusement mal bien sûr. La Pokémon Feu prenait soin de lui laisser des adversaires qu'elle pouvait combattre équitablement. Elle avait même pris une Echaborbe, si les choses venaient à tourner au vinaigre.

La Pokémon Trompeur épousseta ses mains avant de revenir vers les deux chefs de la guilde.

\- J'ai réussi ! Je vous l'avais dit que ce serait du gâteau ! fanfaronna-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.  
\- Uhuh, pouffa doucement Manaphy avant de prendre un sourire narquois, ça ne m'a pas paru si facile pourtant. Tu crois que tu aurais été capable de mettre K.O. deux Castorno en même temps, dans ce cas ?  
\- Euh, bredouilla la Mysdibule en perdant sa contenance, eh bien, je ne crois -

Elle fut brusquement interrompu par un bruit de tonnerre, qui résonna dans toute la clairière. Terrifiée, elle cria en se précipitant dans le dos de Nikko. Celle-ci et le Pokémon Eau se dressèrent, en alerte. Ils balayèrent les alentours des yeux, inspectants les moindres recoins, tout en s'avançant prudemment.

Ce son… Il lui parut étrangement familier…

Nikko se rigidifia lorsqu'elle comprit. Elle ne pensait plus entendre à nouveau ce bruit.

C'était l'apparition d'un Trou Dimensionnel.

Tout à la fin du donjon se tenait un gigantesque trou oscillant entre le bleu et violet. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas - il était comme distordu, elle songea même qu'il était dysfonctionnel. Et le son grave et continue qui s'en dégageait ne faisait qu'augmenter en intensité…  
Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel son.

C'était un cri.

Un cri de douleur.

\- AAAAAAAAAAHHH !

Il eut un violent flash et une figure sombre fut jetée hors du Tunnel Dimensionnel. Le corps du Pokémon roula à terre, soulevant la poussière et arrachant l'herbe sur son passage. Aussitôt le Pokémon éjecté, le Trou Dimensionnel disparut dans un bruit de verre brisé. Un silence écrasant s'installa dans la clairière, uniquement interrompu par la brise qui secouait les feuilles des arbres. Les Pokémon des alentours avaient soit fuient, soit restaient pétrifiés de stupeur.

Nikko s'approcha, les yeux plissés. Le corps ébène gisait à quelques mètres d'eux, visiblement inconscient.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? finit par demander Manaphy d'une voix blanche.  
\- O-Ouais ! reprit la plus jeune, Est-ce que… C'est dangereux ?  
\- Restez en arrière, coupa l'exploratrice en continuant son approche, non sans oublier de pousser la Mysdibule derrière son aîné à l'aide de ses queues. Elle reprit : je m'occupe de ça. Je vous expliquerai une fois que je serai certaine que nous sommes en sécurité.

La colère commençait à monter en elle. Elle avait bien une idée de qui il s'agissait - et si elle avait raison, alors…  
Ses yeux brillaient de fureur lorsqu'elle fut au plus près du Pokémon au sol. Son visage embrassait la terre, et sa chevelure brumeuse était tellement brûlée qu'elle paraissait grise. Mais son identité ne faisait aucun doute. La haine implosa en elle - elle dut se contenir violemment pour ne pas hurler.

Darkrai avait apparemment décidé de voyager plus de trois cent ans dans le futur dans l'espoir d'éviter toute rencontre avec Nikko et Hana. Néanmoins, l'attaque de Palkia avait fait son travail. Et le Pokémon Noirtotal avait échoué de bout en bout, puisqu'elle se tenait là, devant lui ; et lui à terre, devant elle.

… Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une chose à faire.

Ce monstre… pensait-il vraiment qu'il pouvait détruite le monde et échapper toute conséquence ? Quelle ironie que ce soit en tentant de les fuir qu'il se retrouvait le plus vulnérable, à la merci de son ennemie jurée. Il était temps qu'il pait pour ses crimes.

\- Quelle est la situation ? interrompit Manaphy d'une voix sérieuse et grave.

Nikko cligna des yeux, revenant à la réalité. Elle ne pouvait pas le tuer ici, pas devant Mysdibule. La pensée de le ramener à la guilde lui donna la nausée, mais il était encore plus intolérable de le laisser ici. Même si l'hypothèse de Palkia s'avérait juste (soit, que Darkrai se révélait amnésique), il était hors de questions de le laisser retourner comploter dans son coin.

\- La situation est stable. Il est dans les vapes et je sais par… expérience, qu'il ne risque pas de se réveiller de suite, répondit-elle en faisant face à ses compagnons avant de passer aux explication : ce que vous avez vu tout à l'heure était un Trou Dimensionnel. Il permet de faire des voyages dans le temps.

Manaphy écarquilla ses yeux avant de rapidement se rapprocher, suivit de Mysdibule qui craignait d'être mise de côté.

\- Des voyages temporels ! Et-Et d'où vient ce Pokémon ? Tu sais qui il est ? questionna Manaphy.  
\- C'est Darkrai, cracha-t-elle d'un ton venimeux.

Elle eut le souvenir qu'Hana lui avait parlé de leurs mésaventures avec le Pokémon Ténèbres. Elle se demanda s'il allait s'en souvenir.

C'était le cas : la bouche du Pokémon Eau s'agrandit en « o » sous le choc.

\- T-Tu parles de celui qui a essayé de détruite le monde par deux fois ?  
\- Quoi!? cria Mysdibule en se cachant, effrayée, derrière son aîné.  
\- Nous parlerons de ça tout à l'heure, lâcha Nikko en secouant la tête, pour l'instant nous devons le ramener à la guilde. Nous ne pouvons prendre aucune décision tant que Mysdibule sera avec nous.  
\- D'accord, acquiesça le Pokémon Eau. Nous devrions aussi contacter Cresselia. Elle saura quoi faire de lui.

Nikko poussa un soupir d'approbation avant de jeter une grimace au Darkrai évanoui. Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention d'alerter Cresselia. Ce serait plus simple de le faire disparaitre le plus rapidement et silencieusement possible. Il ne méritait ni juge ni jury.

En creusant un peu la terre, elle parvient à faire basculer le corps du Pokémon sur son dos. Manaphy l'aida à le stabiliser et une fois qu'il fut installé suffisamment confortablement sur Nikko, Manaphy actionna l'Echaporbe. L'équipe sortit instantanément du donjon.

* * *

Darkrai fut délicatement posé sur le lit de paille de Nikko. La maître de la guilde avait sa propre chambre auquel il était formellement interdit d'accès, sauf à quelques élus. C'était l'avantage d'être cheffe d'un organisme et elle s'y complaisait grandement. Notamment dans ce genre de situation. Ses apprentis étaient bien trop curieux au sujet de cet étrange invité et elle ne voulait surtout pas les mêler à ça. Particulièrement Mysdibule.

En parlant de Darkrai, il n'avait pas remué une seule durant le voyage, ce dont Nikko était assez reconnaissante. Manaphy, resté à ses côtés, le fixait pensivement, les bras croisés.

\- Je ne me rappelle plus très bien de ce qui lui est arrivé… Il a essayé de voyager dans le temps et Palkia l'a attaqué, c'est ça ?

Nikko confirma, ses yeux aussi froids que de la glace.

\- Oui. Palkia avait pensé qu'il avait pu perdre la mémoire, de la même façon que Darkrai avait procédé avec moi. Cela me satisfaisait, même sans savoir où il serait car je savais qu'il serait blessé et seul. Je… Je ne pensais pas être amené à le retrouver.  
\- Que faisons-nous s'il n'a pas perdu la mémoire ? demanda Manaphy en arquant un sourcil.

Le silence lui répondit, plus lourd de sens que les mots que Nikko aurait pu prononcé.

\- … Devons-nous laisser cours, au risque qu'il redevienne ce qu'il était ? Massko… Il m'avait dit que j'étais… restée la même personne, malgré le fait que je ne me souvenais de rien. Je n'ai pas perdu ma personnalité, simplement mes souvenirs…

Nikko soupira lourdement, avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol.

Il lui semblait que ses épaules pesaient des tonnes. Depuis plusieurs années, elle portait déjà ce poids mais elle était assez douée pour l'ignorer… Du moins, jusqu'à ce que **_sa_** présence la force à se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré. La forcer à se souvenir de Massko, d'Hana, et de tout ce qui s'était passé. Tout ce qu'elle avait perdu.

Elle en perdit la capacité de respirer.

Manaphy ressentit sa douleur. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, la réconfortant de son mieux.

\- Je n'ai jamais tué qui que ce soit avant… Mais je n'ai pas le sentiment que tu sois dans les conditions pour le faire. Alors… s'il s'avère qu'il est resté le même… Je le ferai.

Nikko eut un faible rire amer.

\- Merci… Mais je ne peux t'imposer un tel poids, répondit-elle en continuant à fixer le Pokémon Noirtotal.

Dans ses souvenirs, il lui apparaissait tellement plus grand et impressionnant. Peut-être était-ce lié au fait qu'elle était devenue une Feurnard, mais il ne lui donnait plus cette impression d'immensité. Il ressemblait à peine à cet être surpuissant et cauchemardesque qu'elle conservait dans sa mémoire. Maintenant, il paraissait si faible et pathétique; Nikko ne put s'empêcher de le visualiser allongé dans le sable, perdu dans une époque dont il ne connaissait rien et avec pour seul savoir son simple nom.

Cette pensée lui donna envie de vomir. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas grimacer.

 ** _Il n'était en rien comme elle._**

Avant que l'un des deux ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, Darkrai se mit à gémir. Nikko sursauta, se redressant aussitôt, alors que Manaphy prit une position de combat, prêt à intervenir.

Le Pokémon Ténèbres soupira, entrouvrant ses yeux douloureusement.

\- Uff…

Il tenta de lever sa main à sa tête, mais il était trop faible ; son bras retomba mollement sur le lit. Il essaya malgré tout de se retourner dans le but de trouver une position plus confortable, lui faisant pousser des gémissements d'agonie. L'idée de lui donner un coup dans le ventre, juste pour voir s'il aurait la force de crier, traversa l'esprit de Nikko.

Celle-ci inspira profondément, chassant sa colère. Elle s'approcha, se mit à côté de lui en plissant les yeux.

\- Bonjour ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle doucereusement, cherchant à paraitre le plus pacifique possible.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de panique ou d'inquiétude dans sa voix contrairement à Hana, ce fameux jour où elle l'avait trouvé sur la plage. Mais Nikko faisait au mieux.

\- Aah… Où… Où suis-je ?

Le simple son de sa voix la fit brûler de haine. Elle était à vrai dire assez surprise de toute cette rancœur qu'elle abritait à son égard après toute ses années.  
Lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué toutes les choses qu'il lui avait fait, l'ex-humaine avait été trop choquée pour prendre conscience de ses propres sentiments. Mais avec le temps, quelque chose avait commencé à germer en elle. C'était un sentiment irritant, explosif, qui menaçait de se manifester à tout moment.

Même en sachant la sombre nature de cette colère, Nikko n'arrivait pas totalement à s'en détacher. Et c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle ne laisserait pas Manaphy se salir les mains. Darkrai avait détruit son passé, son monde, avait été la raison même de sa séparation avec Massko et l'anéantissement de sa mémoire. Il était responsable de **_tout_**.

C'est pourquoi, c'était elle qui devait prendre **_sa_** responsabilité.

\- Quel est votre nom ? Que vous est-il arrivé ? continua-t-elle d'une voix terriblement mielleuse

Manaphy ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, mal à l'aise. Son agressivité était à peine dissimulée. Heureusement, Darkrai était bien trop mal en point pour analyser le ton de sa voix, relevant simplement la tête dans sa direction. Il la fixa silencieusement. Nikko pouvait presque voir les rouages s'actionner dans sa tête. Avant même qu'il ne lui réponde, elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Palkia avait raison.

Il était amnésique.

\- D-Darkrai… Je crois que c'était mon nom… Mais… je… je ne souviens… d'absolument rien d'autre… murmura-t-il faiblement.

Il fit une nouvelle tentative d'atteindre ses plaies, mais ses bras se crispèrent sans émettre de mouvement, trop affaibli.

\- Hum, souffla Manaphy, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Nikko ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Darkrai, cherchant le moindre éclat de malice ou de mensonge qu'il aurait cherché à dissimuler.

Mais, elle ne trouva rien d'autre que de l'incompréhension et de la souffrance.

Elle soupira:

\- Va chercher de quoi le soigner.

Le Pokémon Eau s'exécuta sans objection. Mais Nikko aperçut l'inquiétude et le doute planer sur son visage.

Quelque chose en elle la poussait à savoir jusqu'à quel point cette amnésie était profonde. Elle tenait absolument à savoir à quel point il était encore mauvais, à quel point il pouvait se révéler dangereux. La Pokémon Feu ne pouvait en être sûr pour le moment mais… il y avait une petite chance que cet être si exécrable ne soit… plus de ce monde.

Elle n'était pas fixée sur ce qu'elle ferait si cela s'avérait être le cas. Est-ce qu'il méritait une sentence pour des crimes dont il ne se souvenait pas ? Noctunoir aurait répondu « oui ». Mais Nikko n'était pas lui, et par dessus tout elle ne voulait pas suivre son chemin. Rien que d'y repenser… cela la fit frémir de rage.

Manaphy interrompit ses pensées, les bras chargés de baies oran et d'une Guérigraine.

\- Je crois que ça devrait suffire, lâcha-t-il doucement.  
\- Merci.

La maître de la guilde s'approcha avec un baie dans la gueule, l'amenant au plus près du visage du blessé.

\- Mangez. Vous vous sentirez mieux après.

Darkrai resta coi ; seuls ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent de surprise. Il cligna des paupières, inspectant la baie avec curiosité mais Nikko remarqua qu'il avait le regard dans le vague. S'il ne s'exécutait pas, il allait retomber dans les pommes. Bien à lui, il mangea.

Il fallut attendre quelques instants pour que les effets curatifs se fassent ressentir; son visage parut se détendre un peu, signe qu'il souffrait moins.

Il finit par réussir à palper sa tête, non sans pousser un grognement. Il paraissait plus conscient de son environnement. D'une main, il s'appuya contre le sol et se mit en position assise, avec l'aide de Nikko - qui se força pour l'occasion. Aussitôt stabilisé, elle se recula.

Darkrai inspectait la chambre d'un air inquisiteur.

\- … Où suis-je ? redemanda-t-il.

Ses yeux contemplèrent les divers trésors qui ornaient la salle, mais ce qui capta le plus son attention furent des bougies. Le mouvement des flammes le captivèrent.

Manaphy fut le premier à prendre la parole :

\- Tu es à la guilde Moonlight. Nous, euh… T'avons trouvé assommé dans la Forêt Kifaipeur. Donc nous t'avons emmené ici pour nous assurer que tu allais bien. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Darkrai se tourne vers le petit Pokémon Eau. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, hésitant. Il resta silencieux un long moment, cherchant le moindre indice dans sa mémoire.

\- Non… Je… je ne me remémore de rien, admit-il avec inquiétude. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se produire…

Il contempla ses mains, la mine contrariée, comme si elles détenaient la réponse à ses interrogations mais refusaient de parler.

\- Donne-lui le reste des baies et la Guérigraine, décida Nikko, je reviens.

Et sur ce, elle partit aussi sec, disparaissant derrière la porte en bois.

C'était une situation pénible. Très pénible. Elle ne croyait pas une seconde que c'était sans danger de le laisser ici, mais elle ne parvenait pas non plus à mettre un terme à son existence. Le fait qu'il… subisse le même sort qu'elle la troublait. Pourtant, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il méritait ? De se faire asphyxier par les sentiments d'incompréhension, de solitude, de peur, d'exclusion dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien ?

Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui la préoccupait. C'était aussi le fait qu'elle allait devoir contacter Cresselia si jamais elle le gardait à la guilde. La Pokémon Lunaire ne vivait pas parmi eux, ayant formé sa propre équipe. Elle restait une alliée et une amie bien sûre, et il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle viendrait à eux en un éclair si elle apprenait que Darkrai avait fait son retour.

Cependant… Nikko savait qu'elle essaierait de contrôler la situation. Elle avait toujours été comme ça. Toujours à vouloir jouer aux échecs sans prendre en compte le ressenti de ses pions. Elle dirait à Nikko quoi faire de A à Z, et cela lui déplaisait fortement. Elle voulait être la seule à décider de son destin - surtout de celui du Pokémon Noir Total. La seule à porter cette responsabilité.

Il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait le droit de décider de son sort. Il l'avait rendue orpheline. Il avait détruit son monde, tenté à multiple reprises de l'assassiner et même poussé au suicide !

Cresselia le connaissait surement mieux, mais c'était à elle qu'il avait fait le plus de torts. Si le Pokémon Psy serait mis au courant, Nikko décida qu'elle resterait la seule à délibérer son jugement.

Mais pour l'instant, ses réflexions devraient attendre. Il fallait qu'elle communique à la guilde ce qui venait de se passer. L'ancienne humaine pouvait les entendre murmurer derrière le mur, bien qu'ils commençaient à se taire au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'avançait vers le foyer du bâtiment. Les apprentis la dévisagèrent, curieux. Les plus hardis s'approchèrent d'elle, l'assaillant de questions:

\- Qui c'était, le Pokémon que vous avez ramené à la guilde ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Du calme, interrompit-elle en se redressant pour couper le brouhaha. Ce Pokémon était gravement blessé. Il semble souffrir d'amnésie. Nous n'avons pas encore décidé de ce qu'il adviendra de lui mais pour l'heure, il ne représente aucune menace.

Des brides de conversations fleurirent entre les élèves, débattant s'il allait rejoindre leur rang ou non.

Seule Msydibule restait silencieuse, dans un coin de la pièce, fixant Nikko d'un air anxieux. La maître de la guile lui fit signe de venir du chef. Elle s'approcha lentement, tête baissée, tripotant ses doigts.

\- Ce Pokémon est méchant, pas vrai ? murmura-t-elle en relevant son regard vers Nikko.  
\- Oui, soupira celle-ci si bassement que seule son interlocutrice put l'entendre, ou plutôt, l'était-il. Je ne suis pas encore certaine de ce que je vais faire de lui maintenant qu'il ne sait plus qui il est.

Mydisbule rabaissa tristement la tête.

\- S-S'il a vraiment tout oublié, ça veut dire qu'il pourrait devenir gentil, non ?  
\- Je ne sais pas… reconnut Nikko, Sache-le Mysdibule, il était vraiment un être horrible. Il pourrait l'être encore et j'ignore s'il est dans ce cas-là bon de l'aider.  
\- Oh…

Nikko eut un nouveau soupir. Cet enfant était trop jeune pour entièrement saisir la situation. Mais elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi la Pokémon Acier semblait si déchirée. Elle en avait peur, mais elle l'avait vu aussi dans un état si vulnérable…. Et non à son zénith, au sommet de sa puissance. Cette enfant ne pouvait que compatir à sa douleur, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de **qui** il était. Mais, quelque part, cela fit plaisir à Nikko.

\- Retourne à ta chambre, Mysdibule. Il est temps que tu te reposes, incita gentiment Nikko.

La Pokémon Acier acquiesça. Alors que sa pupille s'éloignait, Nikko replongea dans ses pensés. Si Hana était là, elle l'aurait conseillé. Mais Nikko était seule.  
Elle tenta d'imaginer ce que la Delcatty aurait fait, aurait dit… Mais elle n'en eut honnêtement aucune idée.

Néanmoins… elle avait pris sa décision. Si les choses se passaient suffisamment bien, elle essaierait - non, ferait - réhabiliter Darkrai.

Elle revint dans sa chambre. Nikko était rassurée de voir que Darkrai était toujours sur le lit. Manaphy avait en main la dernière baie oran.  
Le Pokémon Noirtotal se redressa légèrement à son approche, une lumière d'intérêt brillant dans ses iris.

\- Bonsoir…! sourit maladroitement Manaphy, je - j'étais en train d'expliquer à Darkrai comment fonctionne la guilde et que tu en es à sa tête. Il ne semble vraiment pas de… de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Notamment de son passé.

 _Bien_ , pensa Niko. Elle n'avait pas vraiment su comment se présenter à lui, afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçon. Et il y avait bien des choses à encore lui cacher à leur sujet…

\- Nous serions honorés que vous restiez parmi nous, si vous n'avez nul endroit où aller, dit-elle alors respectueusement.

Darkrai parut un petit peu déçu, malgré le fait qu'il tenta de le masquer.

 _Etrange_.

\- Oh… Oui, bien sûr. Je suis incapable de dire si j'avais une famille ou des amis vers qui me tourner… J'espère que personne ne s'inquiète pour moi.

 _Pas d'inquiétude. Personne ne l'est_ , pensa cruellement Nikko.

Mais c'est avec un sourire qu'elle lui proposa :

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Je suis sûre que les membres de notre guilde seront heureux de vous avoir parmi nous. Nous vous hébergerons aussi longtemps qu'il vous le faudra.  
\- Merci… C'est moi qui suis heureux d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui me reposer, remercia-t-il avec une expression paisible.

Nikko cligna des yeux, incrédule. C'était pour le moins… inattendu.

* * *

Nikko ne se sentait pas suffisamment en confiance pour laisser Darkrai dans une chambre avec d'autres apprentis. Même amnésique, il restait un monstre de puissance et rien ne pouvait confirmer que ses souvenirs ne lui reviendraient pas dans la nuit. De plus, elle avait l'intuition que, amnésie ou non, il pouvait se révéler cruel et sadique.

Sans oublier son… talent. Elle savait d'expérience que Mauvais Rêve pouvait se révéler particulièrement difficile à gérer.

La chambre qu'elle lui attribua fut donc celle la plus proche de celle de la maître de la guilde, la plus éloignée des dortoirs.

\- Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai dans la chambre voisine, expliqua distraitement Nikko en guidant le Pokémon légendaire derrière elle.

Il était encore affaibli mais il était apte à se déplacer un peu. Il avait cependant eu du mal à se lever et elle avait dû lui prêter son dos pour qu'il se tienne debout. Rien que d'y repenser, la Pokémon sentit son visage se tordre. Elle n'aurait jamais cru devoir ressentir une nouvelle fois ses griffes sur sa fourrure.  
C'était aussi à ce moment-là que le Pokémon Ténèbres découvrit, non sans joie, qu'il avait des jambes. Il s'était maintenu un peu dessus, tremblant mais émerveillé.

De même, il admirait avec attention le couloir de la guilde. Surement parce qu'il n'avait encore rien vu d'autre que sa chambre après son amnésie.  
Nikko, de son côté, essayait d'ignorer ses regards intrigués - il lui rappelait douloureusement sa première visite à la guilde Grodoudou.

 _Il n'est en rien comme moi_ , se répéta-t-elle. Il avait cherché ce destin, pas elle.

Un trio d'apprentis, composé d'une Nidorina, d'un Sancoki et d'un Rosélia, les espionnèrent alors que Nikko était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Il a une apparence vraiment spéciale ! s'esclaffa le Rosélia.  
\- Ouais ! reprit le Sancoki, De quel type il pourrait être ?  
\- Je pense que c'est un Spectre, couina la dernière membre.

Leur mission d'infiltration fut rapidement découverte par l'intéressé. Il se retourna vers eux, l'air perplexe et taciturne.

\- En réalité, il est de type Ténèbres pur, lâcha platement la renarde et s'approchant du groupe. Maintenant, retournez à vos chambres. Vous risquez d'être fatigués pour demain - il aura une annonce dans la matinée.  
\- Mais, on voulait juste lui parler ! geint le premier.  
\- Est-ce qu'on peut au moins savoir son nom ? tenta la Nidorina.  
\- Hors de question, gronda Nikko, il sera présenté demain à tous le monde. Compris ?

Les élèves soupirèrent et battirent en retraite, vaincus, mais non pas sans quelques protestations à voix basse.

Nikko et Darkrai passèrent enfin dans la chambre. La Pokémon Renard s'était mise de côté pour laisser au Pokémon Ténèbres découvrir la pièce. Elle ne lui avait pas dit, mais il s'agissait de la chambre de Manaphy. Le Pokémon Eau avait accepté de suite de prêter celle-ci en échange de celle de sa mère adoptive, qu'ils partageront jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Darkrai se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit dans un soupir. Même après tous les soins qu'il avait reçu, il allait devoir attendre quelques jours pour retrouver toute sa vigueur. Nikko ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle en était rassurée - il était hors de question qu'il songe déjà à s'en aller.

\- Nikko ?

L'ex-humaine quitta ses pensés pour lui accorder son attention. Le Pokémon l'analysait du regard. Les oreilles du Pokémon Feu se dressèrent, intriguée mais aussi un quelque peu inquiète.

\- Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? demanda-t-il alors dans un souffle.

Son interlocutrice prit une expression qu'elle espérait surprise. Le Darkrai soupira, s'expliquant :

\- Je veux dire… vous ne me connaissez pas. À votre place…. Si j'avais vu un Pokémon blessé au milieu de nul part, je… je ne l'aurai sûrement pas secouru, et encore moins ramené chez moi.

Nikko se demanda ce qu'il sous-entendait. Serait-il possible qu'il sache qu'il était dangereux ?

\- Insinuez-vous que je n'aurais pas dû vous venir en aide ? interrogea-t-elle d'un ton léger.  
\- Non ! Non, ce que j'essaie de dire… Ce que je veux dire… c'est que vous avez été si altruiste envers moi… et… je ne pense pas que… j'étais quelqu'un d'aussi bienveillant.

La nervosité était palpable dans sa voix. Son regard descendit vers ses mains, qu'il se mit à manipuler.

\- Je ne saurais l'expliquer mais… j'ai le sentiment… que je ne devrai pas être ici.

Ah. C'était donc ça. Les ténèbres en lui ne s'étaient pas bel et bien évanouis. Il avait suffisamment assez oublié pour ne pas être une menace directe - notamment envers elle. Mais il commençait déjà à savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose de cruel et égoïste dans son âme. Si personne ne le guidait, Nikko était certaine qu'il finirait par redevenir ce qu'il était.

Et elle ne laissera jamais cela arriver. Il n'y avait aucune alternative : ou il deviendra une bonne personne, ou il sera réduit en cendres.

Nikko réfléchit soigneusement ce qu'elle allait lui répondre. Elle lui dit :

\- Darkrai… Je vous ai aidé car c'est ce que font les explorateurs. Nous secourons les autres. C'est l'une des facettes de notre métier.  
\- Je n'ai aucun moyen de paiement, enchaîna-t-il d'un air ennuyé, ou… du moins…. j'ignore si c'est le cas.

Nikko secoua la tête, s'avançant vers lui. Il releva ses yeux vers elle.

\- Non, reprit-elle doucement, non, il n'y a pas que ça…. Au début, il est vrai, c'était la raison pour laquelle tu as été amené ici. Mais lorsque j'ai réalisé que tu avais perdu tes souvenirs, j'ai pris la décision que tu serais mon protégé. Je serai là pour toi, peu importe ce qu'il arrivera. Et donc… tu n'as pas besoin de me payer.

Elle avait abandonné le vouvoiement entre temps. Cela n'avait pas été vraiment réfléchi, mais elle espérait que son discours lui paraîtra plus sincère, que cela le toucherait davantage.

Son interlocuteur cligna des yeux, déstabilisé.

\- … Pourquoi ?

Il ne semblait sincèrement pas saisir comment elle pouvait montrer une telle gentillesse. Quelque part, cela paraissait couler de source, au vu de ce qu'il avait été…

\- Parce que… J'ai vécu la même chose.

Le corps du Pokémon Noir Total se redressa, manifestant sa surprise et son intérêt décuplé. Ses yeux s'étaient tellement agrandis qu'elle se demanda s'il n'allait pas sortir de leur orbite.

\- Vraimen t? Vous- tu as perdu aussi la mémoire ? Quand ?

L'humaine en elle eut un rire amer.

\- C'est arrivé il y a quelques centaines d'années maintenant. J'ai perdu tous mes souvenirs… Et rien ne m'est jamais revenu.

Darkrai s'était enfermé dans le silence. Il continua de la fixer un long moment avant de ramener son attention sur ses griffes. Nikko pouvait le lire - il réfléchissait. Elle pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans son esprit….

\- C'est pourquoi… je t'aiderai. Je sais ce que cela fait d'être dans cette situation, continua-t-elle.

Son interlocuteur la regarda de nouveau. Elle reprit :

\- J'ai eu une très bonne amie qui m'a aidé à me faire une nouvelle vie. Ça n'a pas été simple, mais avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés apporte un très grand soutien, dans tous les sens du terme. Je veux être cette amie pour toi. Je ferais tout pour t'épauler.

Darkrai ne souffla pas un mot. Ce silence commençait à peser pour Nikko. Peut-être que Darkrai venait de se souvenir de qui elle était - et de **qui** **_il_** était. Elle n'était pas parée pour se battre sans son sac à Trésor. Mais s'il le fallait… Elle le ferait.

Mais… au lieu d'annoncer triomphalement qu'il venait de recouvrir la mémoire (ou même révéler qu'il ne l'avait jamais perdu) le Pokémon Ténèbres lui murmura d'un ton hésitant :

\- As-tu… même sans retrouver tes souvenirs… as-tu déjà eu des impressions de déjà-vus, des intuitions ou quelque chose en rapport avec… ton passé ?  
\- Oui, je crois. C'était très rare cependant. Cela ne concernait que des choses très importantes, comme des buts, des objectifs ou des artefacts rapportés… Et c'était toujours très vague.

Il acquiesça. Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de confesser :

\- Je pense que j'ai actuellement cette impression… et… c'est terrifiant.  
\- Comment ça ? questionna Nikko.  
\- J'ai le sentiment que… J'étais une mauvaise personne. Vraiment très mauvaise.

Les yeux de Nikko se plissèrent. C'était le moment crucial.

\- Souhaites-tu continuer à être mauvais ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, fuit son regard. Ses yeux se plissèrent pour n'être plus que deux fentes bleutées. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre.

\- Je l'ignore, finit-il par lâcher.  
\- C'est insuffisant.

Nikko dut faire de son mieux pour ne pas paraître trop sèche. Il fallait qu'elle demeure calme… Il fallait qu'il se sente désirer…

\- Je ne peux prendre le risque de mettre mes élèves en danger. Darkrai, je veux t'aider mais… veux-tu, toi, être aidé ?

Ses yeux se rouvrirent et il la dévisagea une nouvelle fois. Son regard était confus… perdu.

\- Je… oui, je veux ton aide.  
\- Dans ce cas, tu dois renoncer à faire le mal.  
\- … D'accord.

Nikko eut un soupir de soulagement. Ses traits se détendirent.  
Elle mit un point d'honneur à le gratifier d'un sourire, auquel il répondit franchement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Si tu as besoin de conseils ou d'une oreille attentive, je serais là pour toi.  
\- Merci infiniment, remercia-t-il chaleureusement, je ferai de mon mieux.

Nikko ne sut pas si elle allait pouvoir s'habituer à ça.


	2. Chapitre 2

\- Rejoins-nous, Nikko. Un merveilleux monde plongé dans les ténèbres nous attend.

L'expression monotone sur le visage d'Hana la fit hérisser tous les poils de son corps. Comment cela pouvait-il se produire? Hana était devenue si brave. Comment avait-elle pu régresser à ce point, après tout ce qu'elles avaient traversé?

\- Je t'en supplie, viens avec moi Nikko. Si tu ne viens pas, il se débarrassera surement de moi, plaida le chaton rose les larmes aux yeux, trahissant sa peur et sa tristesse.

L'idée même de perdre Hana lui était insupportable. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de la perdre… Mais fallait-il sacrifier le monde pour s'en assurer?

\- Nikko…?

La Goupix ferma les yeux, incapable de regarder la trahison de sa partenaire en face.

\- Non… Je ne peux pas…

C'était trop. Certes, Nikko ne supporterait pas rester seule sans elle… Mais… Mais elle ne pouvait… Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça!

Darkrai rit méchamment, assuré de sa victoire. Une lueur malveillante brillait dans ses yeux. Il avait gagné. Nikko n'oserait pas le battre… Il avait gagné…!

\- Darkrai! Je te laisserai pas faire! s'exclama alors Nikko contre toute attente.

Elle n'était pas seule, après tout - Cresselia restait à ses côtés. La Pokémon légendaire dévisagea son homologue d'un air sévère, prête à en découdre.  
Non, Nikko n'était pas seule… !

\- Tout ceci… Ce ne peut-être! Ce ne peut-être qu'un…!  
 _  
Qu'un cauchemar!_

Nikko se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux grands ouverts, le cœur battant à toute allure.

Pendant un moment, elle resta dans la même position, attendant que sa respiration revienne à la normale. Depuis sa défaite, Darkrai n'avait jamais eu cette position invincible dans son esprit. Il avait été vaincu, et peu importe à quel point elle le haïssait, à quel point il était méprisable, Nikko ne le craignait pas.

Elle en vint à la conclusion qu'elle devait être trop proche de lui et devait être affectée par les effets de Mauvais Rêve. Elle espéra qu'elle en était la seule victime.

Nikko n'aimait pas se rappeler de cet instant. C'était la première fois qu'elle devait faire face à l'idée de ne plus avoir Hana à ses côtés… Contrairement à leur mission contre Dialga Primal où elle avait accepté son rôle. Elle offrait un monde où Hana pouvait vivre. Mais là, la simple pensée de devoir vivre sans la Delcatty lui soulevait le cœur…

… Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'elle faisait.

La Pokémon soupira, se levant sur son lit. Manaphy dormait à quelques mètres d'elle, se mouvant et se retournant en silence dans son propre lit. Nikko eut une expression de sympathie et se dépêcha d'aller le réveiller. Des réminiscences d'Hana et elle s'occupant du petit Pokémon Eau lui traversèrent l'esprit. Il n'était alors qu'un bébé. Mais même aujourd'hui, voir son enfant souffrir lui pinçait le cœur.

\- Manaphy? Manaphy, mon cœur, est-ce que tout va bien?

Elle le secoua gentiment avec sa patte. Il se réveilla immédiatement, sautant presque hors du lit.

\- Ah! s'écria celui-ci en prenant une position assise, Je n'avais pas eu de cauchemars depuis… Une éternité. Il fallait évidemment que j'en fasse un là…  
\- Ce n'est pas une simple coïncidence. Le talent de Darkrai, Mauvais Rêve, provoque des cauchemars à tous les Pokémon endormis proches de lui.  
\- Mais, releva le Pokémon Eau, pourquoi nous tourmente-t-il? Tu m'as dit qu'il voulait changer…

Nikko secoua la tête, expirant doucement.

\- C'est une capacité automatique. Il ne la contrôle pas. J'espère seulement que les apprentis n'en sont pas affectés. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils soient fatigués pour la journée de demain.  
\- Hum… La présence de Darkrai est plus compliquée à gérer que je ne le pensais, réfléchit le petit Pokémon en croisant les bras, il pose toujours un problème aux autres, au final. C'est dans sa nature. Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il parte…  
\- N'en venons pas à de telles extrémités, pour l'instant. Nous allons contacter Cresselia dès demain matin.

Manaphy fut surpris.

\- Vraiment?

Elle opina de la tête.

\- Bon, d'accord. Elle pourra surement faire quelque chose pour apaiser les cauchemars. C'est dans ses capacités. En plus, elle le connait bien. Ce sera une bonne chose pour tout le monde, conclut-il.

La renarde beige acquiesça de nouveau, mais sans conviction. Elle ne souhaitait toujours pas que la cygne lunaire soit impliquée. Certes, ses Lun'ailes se révéleront très utiles, mais elle risquait également de détruire toute la fabulation autour du nouvel amnésique. Si Cresselia était mauvaise à quelque chose, c'était bien le mensonge. Et… Nikko voulait toujours avoir Darkrai pour elle seule. C'était sa responsabilité - _il_ était sous _sa_ responsabilité.

Mais son cauchemar lui montrait bien qu'elle serait incapable de gérer tout ceci par elle-même. Hana absente, Cresselia était la seule qui pouvait vraiment comprendre se qui se tramait…

* * *

Une fois que le rituel du matin fut terminé, Manaphy amena Darkrai sur l'estrade. Alors que le Pokémon Ténèbres s'avançait, des murmures commencèrent à s'élever. Il dominait tous les élèves alors qu'il se mettait aux côté de Nikko, les yeux dirigés vers l'assemblée. Il n'y avait pas une once de trac dans son regard, malgré le fait qu'il captivait tous les autres.

Nikko surprit quelques brides de conversation. Principalement, beaucoup le pensait sinistre et, de plus, très puissant. Quelques autres se questionnaient sur son espèce. Un mentionna qu'il ne se penserait pas très à l'aise s'il devait travailler avec lui.

\- Allons, allons, du calme tous le monde, commença Nikko en écartant ses queues en éventail.

Le groupe se tut; l'attention retombant sur elle.

\- Je vous présente Darkrai. Il a été blessé dans la Forêt Kifaipeur et il s'est révélé être amnésique. Il sera parmi nous le temps qu'il faudra, puisqu'il n'a nul part où aller. Soyez poli et aimable avec lui. Et où cas où vous vous le demandiez… Il ne rejoint pas la guilde. Il est notre invité et doit être traité comme tel. Ce sera tout. Rompez, termina-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Les élèves partirent aussitôt vaquer à leurs occupation, ne souhaitant pas s'attirer sa colère. Malgré tout, quelques têtes se retournèrent, hésitantes, fixant Darkrai d'un œil alerte.

 _Bien_ , pensa Nikko, _ils savent reconnaître un Pokémon louche quand ils en voient un_.

Darkrai restait à ses côtés, immobile. Il paraissait perdu et incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Nikko retint un soupir.

\- Manaphy, pourrais-tu t'occuper de la lettre pour Cresselia? demanda-elle au petit Pokémon en se mettant à sa hauteur.  
\- Bien sûr. J'irai la porter à Étourvol, c'est le plus rapide facteur que je connaisse.  
\- Bonne idée, sourit-elle, il atteindra le village Noé en rien de temps.

Manaphy partit, elle fut laisser seule avec Darkrai. Elle se tourna vers lui, le retrouvant dans cette expression hagarde, sans but.

Darkrai posa finalement son regard sur elle; mais au lieu de lui donner son sourire poli habituel, il arborait une mine sombre.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien? Tu as l'air épuisé, voulut-il savoir.

Nikko ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il remarque ce détail. Ils ne se « connaissaient » que depuis une journée après tout. Comment avait-il deviné? Ou bien, sa fatigue était-elle si visible? Elle espéra que ses apprentis ne l'avaient pas, eux, remarquée…

Son silence et sa mine concentrée fit croire à Darkrai qu'il s'était montré indiscret.

\- C-C'est simplement que vous - tu ne sembles pas très reposée.

Elle pouvait presque entendre un soupçon de culpabilité dans sa voix.  
Nikko déconfirma du chef.

\- Allons. Je vais te faire un tour du village, je t'expliquerai en route. Ça t'iras?

Il hésita, mais accepta finalement sa proposition.

* * *

Param-les-Vents était simple, mais pittoresque. Plus grande que Bourg Trésor cependant, avec un commerce et des bâtiments plus développés. De ce fait, la guilde Moonlight n'était pas la seule des environs. Mais cela plaisait à Nikko. La compétition lui faisait toujours donner le meilleur d'elle-même.

\- Étant donné que tu es amnésique, je présume que tu as oublié également tes capacités de combat.

Elle lui laissa le temps de répondre. Comme elle s'en doutait, il acquiesça:

\- Effectivement. Mais je pense que je serai capable de les retrouver avec un peu d'entraînement.

Nikko ignora les regards méfiants qu'ils suscitaient chez les villageois. Elle était même surprise que personne ne les aient approché avec des intentions agressives. Il imagina que sa présence était suffisamment rassurante auprès d'eux pour ne pas attirer trop de suspicion.

\- Eh bien, hum, commença-t-elle, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur ton espèce et -  
\- C'est pour cette raison que tu n'as pas dormi? interrompit Darkrai avec inquiétude.

Il paraissait sincèrement ennuyé à l'idée de la déranger. Cela la surprit beaucoup.

\- J'allais justement y venir. Les Darkrai sont connus pour leur talent appelé « Mauvais Rêve ». Tous Pokémon endormis près d'eux sont victimes de violents cauchemars, lâcha-t-elle en le fixant attentivement.

Elle voulait savoir s'il aimait l'idée ou non.

Son expression fut difficile à lire. Il ne répondit rien, brusquement emporté dans une profonde réflexion.

Les deux marchèrent ensemble en silence un long moment, uniquement brisé lorsqu'ils s'arrêtaient à quelques échoppes. Elle sentait toujours cette tension dans le regard des autres, mais personne ne vint au devant d'eux.

\- Voilà le port. De grands Pokémon Eau offre leurs services pour permettre aux autres de voyager à travers les différents continents, présenta Nikko doucement.

De nombreux Lokhlass étaient à quai, accompagnés de divers Pokémon aquatiques.

\- Combien y a-t-il de continents au total ? interrogea alors le Pokémon Ténèbres.  
\- Cinq. Ceci-dit, il y a beaucoup de petites îles à travers les océans. J'ai visité - et découvert- la plus part d'entre elles.

À ces mots, elle fut tentée de se laisser succomber à la rêverie, mais la présence de Darkrai l'en empêcha. Il la rendait trop nerveuse.

\- Hum… fut sa seule réponse.

Elle n'aimait vraiment cette attitude évasive. Son corps se tendit, mal à l'aise.

Nikko chassa néanmoins cette impression et emmena le Pokémon Noirtotal vers le littoral. Ils marchèrent le long de la plage dans un silence contemplatif. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, étirant ses lourds rayons vers eux.

Nikko baigna dans la lumière autant qu'elle put, se laissant bercer par l'agréable sensation de chaleur. Elle aurait même souhaiter s'allonger pour se nicher dans la sable.  
Darkrai, de son côté, ne paraissait pas apprécier autant l'expérience. Mais elle imagina que cela devait être supportable, puisqu'il ne se plaignit pas. Elle en profita alors le plus possible. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas autorisée à prendre un si long bain de soleil.

Après une marche respectable, Darkrai s'arrêta, flottant en sur place. Nikko se tourna vers lui, relevant un sourcil. Il paraissait agacé par quelque chose; ses mains s'étant transformés en poings; son regard fixait le sable là où aurait pu se tenir ses pieds.

\- Darkrai? Quelque chose ne va pas?  
\- … Je ne pense pas que je devrais rester ici, souffla-t-il douloureusement.

Il ferma les yeux, comme s'il craignait de voir sa réaction.

\- Pourquoi ça? interrogea Nikko d'un ton doux.

Elle trottina vers lui. Darkrai rouvrit les yeux. Un éclat de tristesse obscurcissait son regard.

 _Où voulait-il en venir...?_

\- J'ai bien vu comment les autres m'ont dévisagé. Avec méfiance… Effroi…

Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser une pensée désagréable.

\- Ma capacité… Même sans le vouloir, je t'ai fait du mal. Et je pourrais continuer à en faire, à plus de monde encore. Et… Je… Je crois que _j'aime_ ça, avoua-t-il très rapidement.

Il fuit son regard, incapable de supporter ce qu'il pourrait voir sur le visage de Nikko.

\- Je ne veux pas y prendre goût.

Nikko cligna des yeux de surprise. Sa voix était tremblante. Plus que cela, c'était son corps qui fut pris d'un frisson.

\- Je suis terrifié. J'en suis sûr, j'étais et peut-être suis-je toujours mauvais. Je ne veux pas l'être… Mais…

Il prit une profonde et longue inspiration.

\- … Je crois que c'est dans ma nature. Il ne peut y avoir d'autre explication. C'est pourquoi il faut que je parte. Je ne veux pas te blesser plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait.

Sans un mot, Nikko s'avança vers lui. Ses neufs queues l'enveloppèrent, s'enroulant au niveau de son dos et de ses bras, faisant pression pour qu'il s'installe sur le sable. Darkrai se laissa faire, sa robe joignant la terre. Dans cette position, ils étaient à même hauteur.

Nikko lui donna son expression la plus ferme:

\- Je comprends que tu te sentes perdu. Mais tu ne peux pas prendre une décision si radicale. Tu ne sais pas encore qui tu es.  
\- Mais je veux faire du mal aux autres ! Tous ces Pokémon, qui me fixaient si craintivement, ils m'irritaient tellement! Je voulais les attaquer, leur donner une bonne raison d'avoir peur de moi! protesta-t-il aussitôt, lorsque tu m'as parlé de mon talent, je… Tout ce que j'ai ressenti, c'était de la jubilation! Si j'abhorre l'idée que j'ai pu te faire du mal, celle de pouvoir faire souffrir les autres si aisément…!

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, écrasé par la culpabilité. De nouveau, il détourna son regard.

\- Tu as été si affable avec moi…. Je veux te rendre la pareille. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Mais… Si je reste ici, je crains que je ne finisse par céder à mes pulsions.

À l'inverse, Nikko plissa les yeux, ne relâchant à aucun moment son attention.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu souhaitais mon aide. Et tu as accepté de devenir meilleur en échange. Je maintiens toujours ce marché. Mais toi?

Son interlocuteur parut déchiré. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent tristement.

Il ignorait qu'elle n'était pas rentrée en contact physique de manière purement innocente. Tout ce qu'il pouvait savoir, c'était qu'elle l'enlaçait. Tentait de le réconforter. Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle voulait qu'il pense. Mais, s'il révélait qu'il souhaitait partir pour semer le chaos ailleurs… Elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de l'en empêcher. Il avait fait suffisamment de dégâts.

Nikko n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir maudire les autres, mais s'il s'agissait de la seule solution, elle le ferait. Personne ne devait souffrir de sa main une nouvelle fois. _Plus_ **_jamais_**.

Elle attendit sa réponse avant de laisser échapper le sort de ses lèvres. Ses queues étaient prêtes à frapper.

\- J'ai juste peur que… Je ne puisse pas tenir ma parole, murmura alors Darkrai.

La Pokémon Feu cligna des yeux, surprise. Son expression s'adoucit considérablement. Ses appendices se murent, le caressant gentiment. Elle sentit ses muscles se détendre à son contact. Il laissa échapper un soupir apaisé.

\- Je serai là pour te ramener à la raison. Je t'aiderai à utiliser tes capacités dans l'intérêt de tous. J'ai connu, par le passé, des Pokémon avec des pouvoirs similaires aux tiens, lui susurra-t-elle sans abaisser son regard.  
\- … Et si c'était déjà trop tard ? Si le mal en moi était trop ancré? insista-t-il lui rendant le contact oculaire.  
\- Tu ne l'es pas, sourit Nikko à cette réponse, crois-moi. J'ai rencontré des personnes bien plus horribles que toi. Je vois qu'il y a du bon en toi. Tout ce que tu as faire, c'est te concentrer dessus.

Darkrai soupira; son regard vacilla. Nikko savait déjà sa réponse - elle pouvait le décrypter dans ses yeux, dans son corps. Toute trace de lutte s'était effacée.

Il leva un bras, le tendant vers l'une de ses queues. Elle se raidit, tétanisée à l'idée qu'il s'en saisisse.  
Mais tout ce qu'il fit fut passer ses doigts dans sa fourrure, la caressant avec une grande douceur. Son « autre » lui… Il n'aurait jamais songé à montrer une telle gentillesse; le geste même lui aurait été abscons.

Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas eu à lui mentir. Il commençait déjà à se démarquer de ce qu'il avait été. Alors… Peut-être, juste peut-être… Il pourrait réussir à devenir quelqu'un de bien.

\- Bon… Je vais essayer, souffla-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de vulnérable dans sa voix. Elle en fut très touchée - elle n'avait pas entendu une telle détresse depuis des décennies.

Elle lui sourit:

\- Bien. Nous devrions reprendre la visite, qu'en dis-tu?  
\- O-Oui, rit-il doucement.

Il s'écarta, se libérant de son emprise, mais Nikko sentit qu'il le fit à contre-cœur. Il aurait voulu clairement passer plus de temps contre elle. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas sourire niaisement à cette idée, avant de s'interroger pourquoi cette situation la réjouissait autant.

Si Darkrai parut nettement de meilleure humeur pendant le reste de leur promenade, Nikko, elle, se questionnait sérieusement sur le destin qu'elle était en train de tracer.

 _Oh, Hana… Si tu m'entends, promets-moi que je ne m'attacherais jamais à lui._

* * *

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la guilde, les apprentis avaient déjà terminé leurs missions du jour. Le dîner arrivant dans plusieurs heures, Nikko décida que c'était le moment d'entraîner Darkrai à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Si elle ne se souvenait plus exactement de toutes ses capacités, celui de manipuler les rêves lui venait comme une évidence.

\- Créer des cauchemars n'est pas la seule chose que tu puisses faire. Tu peux aussi voir et contrôler individuellement chaque rêve à ta guise. Tu peux ainsi en faire un bon comme un mauvais rêve, expliqua Nikko nonchalamment en s'installant sur son lit.

Ils étaient dans la chambre de Nikko. Darkrai l'écoutait attentivement, flottant au dessus du lit de Manaphy.

\- Intéressant. Quel genre de rêve devrais-je faire? demanda-t-il.

La Pokémon renard enroula ses queues autour d'elle, tentant de trouver la position la plus confortable possible. Même avec la présence de Darkrai, elle savait qu'aller dans les bras de Morphée ne serait pas difficile. Étant donné qu'elle avait refusé de se rendormir après son cauchemar, un petit somme lui ferait le plus grand bien. Du moins, si Darkrai réussissait à utiliser ses pouvoirs correctement…

\- Fais quelque chose de simple, comme un champ, proposa-t-elle en fermant les yeux, tu te souviens de ce à quoi ça rassemble, hum?  
\- Je crois que oui, confirma-t-il maladroitement.  
\- Bien. Fais en sorte que nous y soyons tous les deux.  
\- D'accord…

Il se tut quelques instants.

\- Aurais-tu quelques conseils ou astuces à me donner pour commencer?  
\- Non, soupira-t-elle en entrouvrant les paupières, j'imagine que ça viendra à toi naturellement si les conditions requises se présentent. Tu sauras quoi faire à ce moment-là. Mes pouvoirs ont toujours été instinctifs aussi.

Le Pokémon Noirtotal tordit ses mains, mal à l'aise.

\- Et si je n'y arrivais pas? Si tu faisais un cauchemar malgré tout?

Nikko remua des épaules avant de s'étendre, se préparant à dormir.

\- Eh bien, je suppose que nous réessaierons jusqu'à ce que tu y parviennes.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Nikko commençait déjà à sombrer. C'était déconcertant de savoir qu'il la regardait en train de s'endormir; mais c'était le seul moyen envisageable pour le guider correctement. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était encore capable de créer des cauchemars en état de conscience. Et, elle n'était pas non plus très encline à ce qu'il l'apprenne - au moins, pas dans l'immédiat. Elle préférait lui introduire ses pouvoirs les plus puissants que lorsqu'il se montrerait vraiment digne de confiance.

Nikko soupira faiblement. Elle n'allait pas pourvoir dormir si elle continuait à penser autant. Elle se força à faire le vide dans son esprit. Il ne fallut alors que quelques minutes pour sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

\- MOUAHAHAHA!

Darkrai ricanait, dominant clairement Nikko et Hana. Les deux Pokémon jonchaient à ses pieds, mal en point.  
Nikko échoua à se relever et, par dépit, lui jeta un regard haineux; mais elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de reprendre le combat.

Elles étaient en sous-nombre; Nikko ne comprenait même pas comment autant de Pokémon avaient pu joindre sa cause. Elle était exténuée, à court de ressources, son sac à Trésor vide, il n'était même pas égratigné et -

\- Nikko?

L'expression de Darkrai était devenue subitement tout autre. Il n'y avait plus, à sa grande surprise, la moindre trace de malveillance, seulement de la perplexité.  
Sur le moment, Nikko ne comprit pas.

Puis tout lui revint.

Hana, Cresselia et tous les sbires de Darkrai s'évanouirent, les laissant seuls dans le fond du Cratère Obscur.

Nikko était cependant toujours une Goupix. Elle se leva, la douleur et la peur l'ayant quitté au moment où ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus, et se grandit. Pendant quelques seconde, elle lui en voulut de l'avoir fait cauchemarder, mais il semblait avoir rapidement pris le control. Elle ne souffrait plus, ne paniquait plus. Il faisait un excellent travail jusqu'à présent.

\- Pourquoi as-tu cette apparence? interrogea-t-il tout en plissant les yeux, la tête penchée.

Il lui paraissait tellement plus grand sous cette forme. Cela lui rappela amèrement comment il avait été. Si immense, si imposant, si puissant, si démoniaque. Il lui fallut relever entièrement la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- C'est ce à quoi je ressemblais lorsque j'étais plus jeune, dit-elle en écartant ses six queues en éventail.

La sensation d'en avoir si peu était curieuse. Elle fut vite remplacée par une vague de mélancolie. Elle avait été une Feunard pendant si longtemps. Beaucoup trop longtemps.

\- Je vois… marmonna Darkrai, comment dois-je faire pour que tu ressembles de nouveau à toi?

Nikko ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à cette remarque, mais essaya de reprendre contenance:

\- Je ne sais pas. Essaie peut-être de changer le décor, d'abord.

Darkrai prit subitement conscience de l'endroit où ils se tenaient. Il contempla le Cratère Obscur comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois.

\- Quel est ce lieu?  
\- C'est un endroit… Que je ne porte pas très haut dans mon cœur, répondit-elle de l'air le plus détaché qu'elle put.  
\- J'imagine que c'est pour ça que tu cauchemardes dessus.  
\- Exact, confirma-t-elle.  
\- Hum, continua-t-il en observant les alentours, j'aime bien. C'est très… Isolé. Mais je peux comprendre, enchaîna-t-il en secouant la tête, pourquoi ça ne te plait pas. C'est claustrophobique… Et très sombre….

Malgré le choix de ces mots, on pouvait clairement se rendre compte qu'il considérait tous ceci comme des avantages.

Nikko se sentit curieusement intriguée par sa réaction à son « ancien repaire ». Quelque part, il avait encore _ses_ traits bien marqués, malgré son amnésie et son envie de devenir meilleur pour lui plaire.

Lentement, le Cratère Obscur s'effaça, comme engloutit dans une sorte de brume. De douces couleurs changeantes prirent sa place, les laissant tous deux dans cet étrange espace. Nikko frissonna, se souvenant des interventions de « Cresselia » dans les rêves d'Hana et elle, leur disant qu'elles ne se devaient pas d'exister.

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que nous soyons bel et bien au milieu de « nulle part », songea Darkrai, voyons comment transformer ça en champ…

Il se débrouillait vraiment bien. Nikko n'en était pas vraiment surprise - même-elle s'était rapidement habituée à son nouveau corps. Vu que Darkrai n'avait perdu que sa mémoire, elle imagina qu'il lui restait quelque chose, inconsciemment, de ses propres pouvoirs.

Une petite pousse d'herbe apparut sous ses coussinets, suivit de bien d'autres pour constituer le champ. Il s'étendait maintenant à perte de vue. Nikko eut un mouvement de tête - la luminosité avait baissé d'un cran et elle comprit que Darkrai créait une scène de nuit. La lune était réduite à un mince cercle d'argent - c'était une nuit de nouvelle lune. Les étoiles brillaient vivement, illuminant le ciel.

C'était singulièrement calme mais en ignorant ce détail, Darkrai avait créé un décor très vraisemblable. Nikko lui sourit:

\- Bon travail! Que dirais-tu de me faire évoluer à présent?

Il cligna des yeux, surprit de son compliment.

\- O-Oui, bien sûr, bégaya nerveusement.

Il ne passa rien en premier lieu. Puis, le corps de Nikko se métamorphosa, grandissant jusqu'à redevenir la Feunard qu'elle était. Elle soupira de soulagement. Darkrai était nettement moins intimidant à cette hauteur.

\- Tu as été si rapide ! Tu vois, je savais que tu t'en sortirais.

Nikko s'allongea avec plaisir dans l'herbe, se délectant de sa douceur.

\- De plus, regarde ce que tu as réussi à faire. Ce n'est pas un cauchemar, bien au contraire. C'est très plaisant.

Son interlocuteur parut d'autant plus embarrassé au fur et à mesure qu'elle le complimentait, mais il fit le nécessaire pour garder une certaine prestance. Nikko rit presque de l'effort que cela lui demandait de demeurer immobile pour ne pas trahir sa gêne.

\- M-Merci. Je… Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit bien plus difficile. Mais tu avais raison, tout m'est venu instinctivement. Je devrai te faire un peu plus confiance, puisque tu as déjà expérimenté tout ceci avant moi.

Darkrai se laissa chuter pour s'installer dans l'herbe à son tour. Il se gratta la joue à l'aide d'une de ses griffes.

\- Mmmh, répondit Nikko d'un ton relaxé.

Son expression décontracté disparut aussi sec.

De nouveau, elle fut envahie par la pensée que tout ce qu'elle avait traversé était de sa faute. Ce Pokémon, qui était installé si paisiblement devant elle; ce Pokémon à qui elle autorisait de manipuler ses rêves… Était la raison même de la perte de ses souvenirs. À chaque rencontre, Darkrai avait toujours tenté de la tuer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Que le moyen soit direct, jusqu'à y mettre de sa personne, ou indirecte, en lui faisant croire qu'elle se devait de mourrir.

Et maintenant, il était là, assis, devant elle. Nikko essayait de… Lui donner une nouvelle chance…?

Cela remontait à si longtemps pour elle… Mais pour lui, ce n'était qu'une question de jours. Cependant, est-ce que le temps avait un rôle dans cette équation?

\- Hum!

La voix de Darkrai dispersa ses pensées ombragées.

\- Est-ce que… Tu vas bien?

Nikko secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle repousse ces pensées jusqu'à ce que Cresselia les rejoignent. Ce n'était pas le moment de ruminer ça.

\- Oui, je vais bien. Simplement… Je me rappelais de choses peu agréables, soupira-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ils paraissaient luire dans l'obscurité.

\- Oh… Serait-ce en rapport avec tes cauchemars? demanda-t-il doucement.  
\- Pourquoi tiens-tu à savoir ça? répondit-elle en arquant un sourcil.  
\- Je ne sais pas, c'est juste que… commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant, on aurait dit que j'y étais?

 _Mince_ , pensa-t-elle aussitôt. Elle dut se contenir pour ne pas montrer le moindre signe de frustration qui montait en elle. Une explication plausible lui traversa l'esprit:

\- En vérité… Tu étais dans les deux cauchemars que j'ai fait après ton arrivée. Cependant, les souvenirs dont ils sont tirés sont très différents de la réalité.  
\- Oh. Pardonne-moi…

Nikko s'applaudit intérieurement pour ses compétences d'improvisation. Elle avait réussi à le convaincre que c'était lié à son Talent et non pour une raison plus indicible.  
Le stress passé, ce fut avec une expression soulagée qu'elle le rassura:

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas! Je sais que tu n'étais pas en mesure de contrôler ton Talent. Mais si ça t'ennuies à ce point, et puisque tu es de nouveau capable de manipuler les rêves, tu peux toujours faire en sorte que je ne fasse pas de cauchemars à ton sujet pour les prochaines nuits.

Darkrai parut néanmoins blessé. Il croisa les bras.

\- Je te fais revivre des périodes délicates et on pourrait croire facilement que… Que c'était dans mon intention… Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux me supporter. Je n'ai été rien d'autre qu'une source de problèmes depuis mon réveil.

Nikko se releva pour se rapprocher de lui. Elle s'installa à ses côtés. Darkrai la contempla tristement.

\- Je ne te blame pas, révéla-t-elle doucement, le « toi » de mes cauchemars et le « vrai » toi agissez si différemment que, au final, vous êtes comme deux personnes complètement distinctes. Il ne salit pas l'image que j'ai de toi.

Il eut un sourire hésitant:

\- Vraiment?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Aussitôt, il la prit dans ses bras. Il la ceignait aux épaules, l'attirait contre son torse. Ses yeux s'étaient fermé; il était apaisé.

\- Merci…

Trop près. Il était bien trop **près**. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle **_maintenant_**.

… Elle ne se débattit pas. Il fallut cependant attendre un certains laps de temps pour qu'il se rende compte qu'elle était raide et mal à l'aise. Il la relâcha aussitôt. Darkrai cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, clairement effrayé qu'il l'ait froissé.

\- Euh….  
\- C-Ce n'est pas grave, coupa-t-elle, simplement, préviens-moi la… La prochaine fois.

Il eut un rire nerveux et tenu à s'éloigner de quelques pas.

\- Compris…

* * *

Le dîner fut alourdi par une atmosphère bien trop silencieuse par rapport à l'accoutumée. Personne ne parlait, tous bourrait leur bouche pour manger le plus rapidement possible.

C'était, en partie, lié au fait que si les apprentis étaient intrigués par Darkrai, ils étaient tous terrifiés à l'idée de lui adresser la parole devant Nikko. Son visage crispé et sérieux les rendait tous un peu nerveux. Elle dut admettre qu'elle était satisfaite que leur priorité était de ne pas la contrarier. La maître de la guilde en était même soulagée; puisque Darkrai lui avait confié tacitement qu'il n'aimait pas être craint, autant que ses élèves la craignent elle à la place.

Darkrai mangeait lentement, testant les différents plats dont il avait oublié la saveur. Il ne réagissait pas d'une manière très explicite mais Nikko sentit qu'il appréciait le repas.

Manaphy, assis à sa droite, s'essuya la bouche avec le dos de sa main avant de se tourner vers Nikko.

\- Étourvol a bien délivré le message, murmura-t-il alors à sa mère, Cresselia sera là demain matin.

Tous le monde était bien trop concentré sur leur assiette pour entendre leur conversation. Nikko hocha la tête.

\- C'est une bonne chose. Est-ce que la lettre mentionnait pourquoi nous avons besoin de son aide?  
\- J'ai préféré resté implicite, dit-il en secouant la tête, juste où cas où elle aurait été interceptée. Mais elle devrait avoir compris.

Sur ces mots, il pris une autre baie pêcha qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche.

Nikko émit un petit « hum » mais ne répondit rien de plus. Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret à Darkrai pour vérifier s'il avait écouté. Mais il paraissait pas avoir remarquer qu'ils venaient de discuter.

 _Bien_. Nikko soupira, terminant son repas sans enthousiasme.

* * *

\- Je doute que je pourrais bien dormir cette nuit, avec Darkrai à côté… soupira Manaphy alors que les deux s'apprêtaient à se coucher.

Nikko plaça sa tête entre ses deux pattes, les paupières menaçant déjà de se fermer.

\- Peut-être.  
\- J'imagine que l'on peut toujours espérer…. Surtout que nous en avons besoin. Hormis l'arrivée de Cresselia demain, nous avions prévu une nouvelle session d'entraînement pour Mysdibule, continua-t-il en s'installant sur le dos, fixant le plafond d'un air ennuyé.

Nikko poussa un grognement de frustration, se passant ses coussinets sur les yeux.

\- Argh, c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié ça. J'étais tellement occupée avec Darkrai… Tu es certain que nous ne pouvons pas décaler la session ?  
\- Non, c'est trop tard, protesta Manaphy, mais éventuellement, je pourrais y aller seul avec elle, si ça t'arrange.

Nikko se retourna, se recroquevillant jusqu'à former une boule à l'aide de ses queues.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Il faudra que quelqu'un garde un oeil sur Darkrai ceci-dit. Tu penses que Cresselia pourra s'en occuper ?  
\- Et pourquoi pas l'emmener avec nous dans le donjon? pouffa Manaphy.

Nikko éclata de rire avec lui.

\- C'est ça oui. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il réapprenne à combattre tout de suite. Sans parler du fait que Mysdibule en a une peur bleue.  
\- Hum-hum… acquiesça-t-il.

Il croisa ses bras sur son visage, au niveau de ses yeux.

\- Mais il faudra bien, arrivé à un certain point. Il va falloir qu'on réfléchisse à son futur. Si on le garde ici, il va surement finir par devenir un explorateur.

L'image de Darkrai partant à la conquête d'endroits inconnus pour le simple plaisir de la découverte lui fut très étrange. En vérité, la simple idée de Darkrai rêvant d'autre chose que de détruire tout ce qui se dressait sur son chemin l'était. Mais Manaphy avait raison: si les choses continuaient de cette façon, c'était l'avenir le plus probable pour lui.

\- Possible… Mais c'est encore un peu tôt pour l'affirmer, souffla-t-elle d'un ton éreinté.  
\- Oui, sûrement.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le silence prit sa place.

* * *

Elle était entourée par les ténèbres. Se tenant dans un vide de néant, Nikko cligna les yeux d'un air absent. Elle contempla les alentours, vaguement intéressée. Où était-elle?

De l'herbe se tenait à ses pattes. Elle décida d'avancer, se promenant sans but. Une brise caressa son pelage et fit siffler les brins d'herbe. C'était agréable. Des étoiles percèrent le ciel, brillant plus fort comme pour répondre à la mélodie. La lune, bien que réduite à un anneau albâtre, révélait le chemin que Nikko empruntait.

Nikko s'arrêta pour l'admirer; ses queues se mouvaient joyeusement autour d'elle. Elle aimait cet endroit. Elle ignorait où elle se trouvait, mais c'était calme et apaisant. Elle se sentait en sécurité. Seule, mais sans sensation de solitude.  
Elle ne l'avait pas remarquer avant, mais il y avait quelques arbres qui l'encerclait. Le terrain n'était pas non plus aussi plat qu'elle l'avait cru. À sa gauche, une pente révélait une plage alors que sa droite donnait sur de très hautes herbes d'un vert sombre. Elle pouvait entendre les vagues monter et descendre sur le sable, créant une agréable musique à ses oreilles.

Nikko se dirigea vers la plage et goûta au plaisir de sentir le sable entre ses pattes. Puis elle regarda dans les alentours, espérant contre toute logique qu'Hana allait la rejoindre. Mais elle était seule. La brise était son unique compagne. Elle s'assit alors sur le sable, ses appendices joignant eux aussi le sol malgré le risque d'être salies.

Nikko se rappela de toutes les fois où elle avait admiré le couché du soleil avec Hana, toutes les fois où elles se blottissaient l'une contre l'autre alors que les bulles flottaient à perte d'horizon. Après toutes leurs aventures et mésaventures, le plus simple des couché de soleil était la plus belle des récompenses. Elles restaient là des heures à discuter et à rire, jusqu'à ce que le ciel devienne complètement noir. Elles se guidaient alors grâce à la lune pour retourner à la falaise. Leurs fourrures étaient toujours pleine de sable et s'était toujours une torture pour s'en débarrasser… Mais le jeu en valait entièrement la chandelle.

Nikko releva les yeux vers le ciel. Elle avait froid. Elle se sentait vide. Les étoiles, au-dessus d'elle, continuaient de briller.

La solitude se faisait de plus en plus forte ces derniers temps. Même en étant entourée par sa famille et ses amis, aucun d'eux ne pouvait remplacer Hana. Personne ne pouvait prendre la place des membres de la guilde Grodoudou, ou Massko, ou n'importe lequel de ses compagnons d'autrefois.

Le seul qui lui restait était Manaphy. Et bien qu'elle était infiniment reconnaissante d'avoir encore son enfant auprès d'elle, elle en avait déjà perdu tellement d'autres…

Elle n'était pas faite pour ça. Elle n'aurait jamais dû vivre aussi longtemps. Elle était née avec une âme humaine, et non pas celle d'un Feunard ni même d'un Goupix. Elle appartenait au passé, là où elle aurait dû mourrir à leur côté. Elle n'aurait pas dû tenter le destin. Pas sans Hana.

Elle était née pour une vie courte. Et elle était si fatiguée. Elle se sentait si seule…

La marrée avait monté. L'eau chatouillait ses pattes, venant et allant à son gré. Elle l'observa gravement, admirant la réflection du ciel étoilée dans la mer d'encre. Elle ne pourra jamais survivre mille ans. Trois cent ans étaient déjà bien trop.

Nikko n'avait pas senti les larmes couler le long de son museau avant qu'elle ne les voit sombrer dans l'océan. Elle les chassa en clignant fortement des paupières, avant de relever la tête. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas autant attardé sur le passé. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait bien réussi à ne pas tomber dans la mélancolie. Pourquoi maintenant?

Parce qu'il était de retour? Avait-il ravivé des souvenirs vieux de plus de cent ans, les rouvrant comme des blessures faites la veille?

Darkrai n'avait littéralement fait qu'un saut dans le temps. Il n'avait perdu que quelques secondes de son existence. Alors qu'elle, elle avait grandi avec Hana, pleuré Hana, vit par elle-même, essayé de devenir la meilleure maître de guilde qu'elle le pouvait. Tout ça, ce n'était qu'un battement de paupière pour lui.

Pour Nikko, ce ne pourra jamais être « qu'un battement de paupière ». Elle avait passé tellement de bons moments avec Hana. Elle l'avait vu vieillir tandis qu'elle était restée dans la force de l'âge. Nikko s'était retirée au même moment que la vieille Delcatty, lorsqu'elle avait finalement admis qu'elle n'avait plus assez de force pour continuer à explorer.

Peu de temps après sa mort, Nikko avait été jusqu'à retrouver Dialga, dans l'espoir qu'il la ramène à la vie. Il avait sauvé la sienne, pourquoi devait-elle être la seule exception? Qu'est-ce qui la rendait si spéciale? Hana ne l'était-elle pas, elle aussi? Mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour elles. Le temps avait fait son œuvre.

Nikko avait la sensation d'avoir vécu plusieurs vies dans la plus grande déréliction. En soit, c'était faux. Au fur et à mesure des années, elle s'était fait de nouveaux amis, de nouveaux rivaux, mais eux aussi allaient et venaient. Le temps n'épargnait personne, pas même celle qui l'avait sauvé.

Et… Après autant de temps, jusqu'à en oublier de compter les années… C'était simplement trop lourd à porter.

Nikko ne pouvait même plus prétendre se souvenir encore de la voix d'Hana…

* * *

Quand Nikko se réveilla, des larmes chaudes couvraient son visage. La première chose qu'elle vu fut Manaphy, penché au-dessus d'elle, l'air inquiet. Il cessa de la secouer.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar, toi aussi? demanda-t-il avec un rire gêné.

Elle utilisa le bout d'une de ses queues pour essuyer ses larmes.

\- Oui… Sur quoi était le tien ?

Les deux restèrent en silence un long moment. Manaphy la regardait tristement et Nikko vit, malgré l'obscurité, qu'il avait pleuré aussi. Elle eut un lent et long hochement de tête, compréhensive.

Il lui sourit en réponse, mais ses yeux trahissait toute sa douleur.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se dire quoique ce soit. Ils se comprenaient.


	3. Chapitre 3

Nikko n'eut pas le temps de se préparer: au moment où elle franchit le seuil de sa porte, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Cresselia. Surprise (et avec humeur), la Pokémon Renard sursauta, faisant un bond en arrière. L'expression neutre de Cresselia s'adoucit.

\- Ah, je suis désolée. Je n'avais pas voulu t'effrayer.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit celle-ci mécaniquement, il reste… Quelques minutes avant le salut du matin. Est-ce que tu voudrais rentrer pour discuter un peu?

Elle se décala sur le côté en disant ceci, l'invitant à entrer.

\- Oui. Avec plaisir, ajouta la Pokémon Psy.

Nikko haussa un sourcil tandis qu'elle lui emboîtait le pas. Son invitée semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise.  
Manaphy dépassa sa mère avant que celle-ci ne ferme la porte.

\- Je vais aller réveiller les apprentis pendant que vous parlez, lança-t-il au palier.

Il ne souhaitait visiblement pas être impliqué dans cette affaire épineuse. Nikko pouvait compatir; elle hocha la tête, compréhensive:

\- C'est une bonne idée. Ne le réveille pas cependant. Nous nous occuperons de le faire une fois que nous en aurons terminé.

Manaphy acquiesça, tapota l'épaule de Nikko avec un sourire de sympathie et partit sans un mot.

Nikko claqua la porte derrière lui, poussant un long soupir.

\- Dooonc… Comment se présente la situation le… concernant, commença Cresselia d'un ton faussement ingénue.

Nikko prit une grande inspiration.

\- Darkrai a perdu la mémoire, comme nous l'avions espérer ce jour-là, annonça-t-elle sur le même air.

L'expression mièvre de Cresselia disparut aussitôt. Son visage devint agressif, presque menaçant.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-il ici?  
\- Trois jours et… Deux nuits.  
\- Garde-t-il toujours ses tendances destructives?  
\- … En quelque sorte?

Cresselia plissa les yeux.

\- Qu'est que tu sous-entends?  
\- Il n'a rien fait de mal jusqu'à présent, exposa Nikko en réprimandant un frisson, mais il m'a dit qu'il avait… Des envies.  
\- Hum…

Elle réfléchit pendant quelques instants, tournant le dos à sa compagne.

\- Dans ce cas, ce ne sera que le début de sa renaissance. Il va redevenir celui qu'il était. Il adorait parler des « ténèbres » qui le rongeaient, il était toujours si fier de -  
\- Non-non, il ne m'a rien dit de tel! coupa Niko, il m'en a parlé… Humblement. Comme une confession… Il n'en semblait pas très fier. Je ne pense pas qu'il sache qu'il est mauvais.

La cygne pencha la tête. Les plis de son visage se froncèrent davantage.

\- Insinues-tu que son ancienne personnalité est toujours-là, mais se manifeste comme… Un instinct?

Son interlocutrice acquiesça, avant d'hausser les épaules:

\- Je ne peux pas en être certaine. Mais je pense que son amnésie l'a rendu plus neutre. D'un côté, il est tenté de suivre ses pulsions mais de l'autre, j'essaie de le pousser à ne pas y céder. Il est en conflit entre ce qu'il veut et ce qu'il souhaite.

Cresselia ne répondit pas. Son regard s'était perdu sur le sol, digérant ces informations. Mais Nikko n'en avait pas fini. Elle n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps; elle reprit:

\- Je t'ai contacté car je sais que tu es la seule à le connaître aussi bien. Tu étais là quand tout est… Arrivé. Tu en sais bien plus que moi à son sujet, sur le genre de personne qu'il était…  
\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle d'un air absent.  
\- Alors, poursuivit l'exploratrice, penses-tu que _ce_ Darkrai mérite une chance ? Devons-nous l'aider à nos risques ou le supprimer avant qu'il ne se révèle trop dangereux? Qui doit-être mêlé à l'affaire si nous décidons de le garder sous notre protection ?

Cresselia resta silencieuse. Toute émotion s'était évanouie de son visage.

\- Et bien? insista Nikko.  
\- … Je souhaiterai le voir avant de prendre une décision, annonça finalement la Pokémon lunaire.

Elle se retourna enfin vers Nikko, croisant son regard brûlant de détermination. Elles se dévisagèrent longuement. La tension était palpable.  
Avant que Nikko ne réponde, Manaphy frappa à la porte:

\- Maître de la Guilde, nous vous attendons pour le salut du matin!

La pression s'évanouit instantanément. Nikko prit une grande inspiration. Elle se releva pour partir; mais avant de quitter la chambre elle adressa ces quelques mots à sa camarade:

\- Laisse-moi quelques minutes. Prépare-toi à le rencontrer, il ne faudrait pas qu'il se doute de quoique ce soit. Surtout sur le fait que nous le connaissions avant.  
\- Tu ne lui as rien dit? murmura Cresselia, surprise.

Nikko ne lui répondit rien, passa le seuil et ferma la porte. Elle sourit chaleureusement à ses apprentis.

Ce plan semblait condamné dès sa naissance.

* * *

Une fois ses devoirs de la matinée accomplis, Nikko emmena Cresselia jusqu'à la chambre de Darkrai. Elle n'était pas située très loin, mais elles prirent leur temps pour s'y rendre; leurs pas étaient hésitants. Cresselia se mordit la lèvre, nerveuse.

Nikko gratta la porte:

\- Darkrai? Es-tu réveillé?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle poussa la porte qui se déverrouilla sans effort. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil avant d'entrer; Darkrai flottait au-dessus de son lit, leur faisant dos.  
Il se retourna aussitôt et se dirigea vers la Pokémon Feu.

\- Nikko! Je voulais justement te -

Il s'arrêta, surpris; Cresselia venait de dépasser Nikko pour s'installer dans la pièce. La nouvelle venue le dévisageait sérieusement, longuement. Puis elle se recula légèrement. Pour autant, les deux Pokémon légendaires continuaient à se fixer dans le plus grand des silences. Nikko ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il était en train de reconnaître son homologue.  
Mais ses yeux bleus ne reflétaient aucune rage ou agressivité. Elle balaya cette hypothèse alors qu'elle se racla la gorge. Darkrai dirigea son attention vers elle.

\- Je te présente Cresselia, une de mes coéquipières d'exploration, commença la Pokémon en fermant la porte derrière elle. Est-ce que tu te souviens quand j'avais évoqué que je connaissais des Pokémon avec des pouvoirs associés aux rêves? Elle fait partie d'entre eux.  
\- Vraiment? reprit-il avec curiosité en se tournant vers Cresselia, Tu es capable de créer des cauchemars, toi aussi?

Cresselia eut une mimique de dégoût qu'elle tenta de masquer, tant bien que mal.

\- Non. J'apporte des bons rêves, _moi_.

Nikko s'approcha d'un pas peu assuré. Cresselia était une horrible menteuse, son animosité était aussi claire que de l'eau de roche.

La pique fit mouche; Darkrai plissa les yeux d'un air contrarié. Nikko grimaça, dévoilant ses crocs. Elle ne pouvait pas intervenir: faire la morale à Cresselia en face de lui ne la ferait pas changer d'avis, voire empirerait la situation. La pression fut si forte qu'elle se mit en apnée.  
Contre toute attente, Darkrai ne passa pas à l'attaque. Il prit, au contraire, conscience de ce à quoi il était en train de songer et s'écarta avec culpabilité du regard accusateur de Cresselia.

\- Oh… C'est, hum, une excellente chose! dit-il avec un optimisme feint, Nikko était justement en train de m'apprendre comment en faire. Est-ce la raison de ta venue? Tu sembles être une professeure bien plus expérimentée en la matière, si je comprends bien…  
\- Qu -

Le coup d'épaule de Nikko l'arrêta net dans sa phrase. Elle reprit, ayant retrouvée sa contenance:

\- Oui. J'imagine que, je pourrais t'apprendre quelques petites choses… Tant que tu t'en montres digne. Pas comme autrefois.

Les oreilles de Nikko se plaquèrent contre sa tête et elle se rigidifia d'un coup. Cresselia ne le remarqua pas, mais Darkrai, si.

\- Tu… Tu me connaissais?  
\- Bien sûr que oui! Tu -

Elle fut interrompue par Nikko qui venait de s'avancer:

\- Eh oui! coupa la Pokémon Feu avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme pour paraitre sincère, J'avais envoyé quelques avis de recherche à mes anciens coéquipiers, puisque que tu dois surement avoir de la famille ou des amis quelque part - et quelle surprise! Cresselia, une vieille amie à moi, t'as connu aussi également ! Quelle incroyable coincidence ! Je l'ai donc invité à nous rejoindre le plus rapidement possible afin que nous puissions en apprendre sur toi et tes pouvoirs ensemble!

Elle espérait avoir ainsi récupérer suffisamment la situation avant que Cresselia anéantisse tous ses efforts par son manque de subtilité.

Darkrai les considéra toutes les deux un instant, perplexe. Puis son regard se fixa vers la Pokémon Psy. Il murmura:

\- Comment étais-je?

Nikko pouvait sentir l'amertume dans ses paroles - il se doutait déjà de la réponse.  
Cresselia mit un temps à répondre, surprise par l'hésitation du Pokémon Ténèbres. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, pensive.

\- Tu étais… Hum… Mon rival, si l'on peut dire, finit-elle par dire avec une étonnante gentillesse.  
\- C'est-à-dire? insista l'intéressé.

Cresselia se racla la gorge, reprenant son assurance.

\- Tu étais toujours en train de causer des dégâts autour de toi et j'étais toujours celle qui recollait les morceaux après ton passage. Lorsque tu as disparu, j'admets en avoir été soulagée. Et quand j'ai entendu dire que tu avais réapparu ici, je… J'étais inquiète à l'idée que tu sèmes de nouveau le désordre, termina-t-elle en jetant un bref regard à Nikko.  
\- Hum… Je vois, répondit Darkrai d'un air affligé. Combien de temps ai-je été absent? Sais-tu ce qui m'est arrivé?

Cresselia hésita. Nikko lui adressa un regard d'encouragement: inventer un mensonge là-dessus ne devrait pas se révéler trop difficile.  
 _Allez_ …

\- Tu as disparu pendant… Très longtemps. Je - je ne sais pas ce qu'il… T'es arrivé.

Un demi-mensonge. Bon, c'était mieux que rien…

\- Cresselia a accepté de nous aider, intervient Nikko à présent plus sereine, mais je ne mettais pas attendue à une telle révélation. Je suis désolée.  
\- Non… C'est moi qui le suis. J'étais celui qui… À causer le plus de… De tords.

Il secoua la tête, avant de ramener son attention vers Cresselia. Un faible sourire fit son chemin sur son visage. On pouvait sentir qu'il avait du mal à rester positif.

\- Je serais honoré que tu m'enseignes à créer des rêves.

La Pokémon Feu se détendit; les choses auraient pu se dérouler d'une bien plus sinistre façon. Il semblait encore encouragé, même sensiblement, à rester bon.  
Alors… Pourquoi avait-elle le sentiment de ne pas l'être, elle?

* * *

À son plus grand désespoir, Cresselia refusait de rester seule avec Darkrai. Nikko fut donc obliger de les emmener lors de la mission d'entraînement de Mysdibule. L'exploratrice était furieuse: elle ne voulait pas réapprendre à Darkrai à combattre maintenant et Cresselia mettrait surement son museau dans toutes leurs actions. Sans parler du fait que Mysdibule était terrifiée par Darkrai. Il était impensable de croire que la petite se sentirai à l'aise avec « un méchant » la suivant dans son dos. Même Manaphy n'était pas très confiant; et pourtant le groupe parti au donjon.

Après avoir atteint l'entrée de la Forêt Kifaipeur, Nikko fit signe d'arrêter la marche à ses compagnons. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de s'addresser à son apprentie:

\- Mysdibule, aujourd'hui c'est toi qui sera la meneuse.  
\- Qu- quoi? Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable, bredouilla-t-elle alors que Nikko la poussa à aller au devant d'eux. Et - et si je faisais tout gâcher?

La Pokémon Acier tournait rapidement sa tête vers le Pokémon Noirtotal à chaque mots qu'elle prononçait. Darkrai, lui, ne lui accordait pas une once d'attention, trop concentré à observer les alentours.  
Nikko secoua du chef:

\- Ne te fais pas trop de soucis. Je serai avec toi tout le long du parcourt. S'il y a le moindre problème, je m'interposerai. D'accord?  
\- D'accord… répéta la petite Pokémon sans conviction.

Malgré son anxiété, Mysdibule s'avança, analysa l'entrée avec de prononcer:

\- Hum… Par-là…

Elle s'avança dans la direction qu'elle venait de désigner. Nikko la secondait, suivit de Darkrai et enfin Cresselia qui fermait la marche. Le groupe progressait silencieusement la plus part du temps, excepté les quelques fois où Mysdibule interrogeait son mentor.

Nikko fit un bref arrêt, reconnaissant l'étage où ils avaient trouvé Darkrai.

\- Mysdibule, tourne à gauche, indiqua-t-elle alors que le groupe arrivait à un carefour.  
\- H-Hein? sursauta-elle.

Son incompréhension était justifiable: jusqu'à présent, Nikko ne lui avait donné aucune indication concernant les directions.

\- Je souhaiterais que l'on se rende à l'endroit où nous avons trouvé Darkrai. Te souviens-tu du chemin?  
\- … Oui, acquiesça-t-elle doucement.

L'intéressé, derrière Nikko, s'éleva légèrement. Sa voix était un peu tremblante lorsqu'il demanda:

\- Là où vous m'avez trouvé?

Il paraissait, curieusement, presque effrayé de s'y rendre.

\- Oui, tu t'en souviens n'est-ce pas? Je t'avais dit que nous t'avions récupéré dans cette forêt.  
\- Cela a dû… Me sortir de l'esprit, admit-il en réprimandant un frisson.

Ils débouchèrent sur une grande et large clairière. Quelques pommes jonchaient à terre, au fond de la zone. Mysdibule se dirigea immédiatement vers elles, comme se devait faire un bon meneur. Nikko ne la suivit pas. Elle analysa les lieux, s'assurant qu'il s'agissait du bon endroit. Elle réalisa que cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'elle s'occupait de Darkrai. Cette révélation lui donna un étrange sentiment. Tellement de choses s'étaient passées en si peu de temps…

 _C'est là_ , pensa-t-elle en découvrant les traces de terre retournée. L'apparence de ces plaies dans le sol était déplaisante, presque de mauvaise augure. Les derniers reliquats d'un être passé que Nikko n'espérait ne jamais revoir.

La Pokémon Feu s'écarta et s'arrêta à une distance respectable de ce lieu.

\- C'est ici! s'exclama-t-elle pour attirer l'attention de Darkrai, C'est là que nous t'avons trouvé.

L'intéressé s'en approcha rapidement, découvrant la terre vierge de végétaux.

\- Il semblerait que j'ai eu… Une très mauvaise chute, réfléchit-il à voix haute, j'imagine que cela explique comment je me suis fait de telles blessures…

Il se tourna vers Nikko, poursuivant:

\- Avez-vous vu ce qui m'est arrivé?  
\- Non. Quand nous sommes arrivés, tu étais déjà inconscient.

Darkrai fixa à nouveau les sillons. Il était pris dans une profonde réflexion, assimilant toutes les informations telles les pièces d'un puzzle. Nikko ne pouvait en connaître le résultat, mais elle remarqua qu'il semblait déstabilisé par le lieu de sa chute. Il restait à distance, refusant de s'approcher plus qu'il ne l'avait fait. C'était… Attendrissant, d'une certaine façon. Il était si peu assuré, si différent de celui qu'il avait été… Cette pensée la fit sourire.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec elle-même. Elle aussi, elle avait dû beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle avait cessé d'être humaine.  
Sa gaieté se dissipa instantanément.

Mysdibule s'approcha d'elle, tenant la lanière de son sac avec une fausse assurance:

\- Maître de la Guilde, je suis prête à poursuivre l'exploration!  
\- Alors, reprenons la marche! sourit celle-ci avec bienveillance.

L'apprentie hocha la tête, se dressa et dirigea le groupe vers la sortie de la clairière.

Cependant, Darkrai traînait les pieds et ce de manière de plus en plus marquée au fur et à mesure que le groupe s'éloignait de cet endroit. Il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, trop absorbé par ses pensées.  
Cresselia s'en agaça très rapidement puisqu'elle s'entêtait à vouloir rester derrière lui.

\- Dépêches-toi! Nous allons les perdre à cette allure! s'écria-t-elle.

Nikko entendit ses cris et se tourna vers eux, inquiète.

Darkrai s'était totalement immobilisé depuis que Cresselia avait manifesté son mécontentement. Il paraissait la fixer. Nikko le voyait de dos et était donc incapable de dire quelle émotion se dégageait de lui.  
La Pokémon Lunaire utilisait toute sa volonté pour ne pas doubler Darkrai, voulant le pousser à avancer.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'arrêtes? insista-t-elle d'un ton plus calme.

Si Nikko ne l'avait pas connu aussi bien, elle n'aurait pas entendu la crainte dans la voix de Cresselia. L'ancienne humaine eut le pressentiment que si elle ne lui en touchait pas deux mots sur son comportement, Darkrai allait vraiment finir par mal le prendre.

\- Mysdibule! Arrêtes-toi! lança Nikko.

La petite Pokémon s'exécuta aussitôt et se tourna vers elle. Sans attendre de réponse, Nikko s'approcha du duo lunaire.  
La tension avait incroyablement augmenté. Darkrai dévisageait bel et bien Cresselia, comme l'avait suspecté la Pokémon Renard. Mais pas avec autant d'animosité qu'elle ne s'y était attendue. Il était clairement irrité, mais son expression s'apaisa lorsqu'elle apparut dans son champ de vision.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? interrogea-t-elle avec sa meilleure voix de mère impartiale.

Cresselia eut un léger mouvement recul. Peut-être avait-elle oublié qu'elles étaient supposées être amicales envers Darkrai. L'atmosphère devient moins agressive, sans pour autant se dissiper totalement.

\- Ah - je, commença maladroitement Darkrai, je ne voulais pas ralentir le groupe, j'étais simplement -  
\- Je n'aime pas ça du tout, coupa Cresselia en faisant la moue, il n'est pas encore prêt pour partir en exploration. Nous devrions rentrer.  
\- M-Mais! interrompit alors Mysdibule de sa petite voix, tentant désespérément de se faire entendre entre les deux légendaires avant de continuer d'une voix plus basse encore: J'étais si bien partie…  
\- Hum…

Nikko ferma les yeux quelques secondes, réfléchissant rapidement à ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle se tourna finalement vers les deux Pokémon lunaires:

\- Nous allons changer de position. Darkrai, passe devant moi.  
\- Mais, dit celui-ci d'un air perplexe, comment vas-tu faire si la petite se retrouve en danger? Tu ne pourras pas intervenir aussi rapidement.  
\- Je sais ce que je fais. Va devant. Maintenant, adressa-t-elle le dernier mot à la Pokémon Acier.

Darkrai obéit avec hésitation tandis que Mysdibule reprit la marche, mais avec une cadence bien plus lente. Elle était nettement plus tendue depuis que le « méchant » était littéralement derrière elle.

Leur progression était moins rythmée mais, surprenamment, Darkrai ne s'attardait plus. Il avançait au contraire plutôt bien. Nikko supposa qu'il s'était sortit de sa torpeur ou il était inquiet de la (re)décevoir.

Cresselia, derrière Nikko, flotta rapidement pour la rattraper, baissant sa tête d'un air désolé.

\- Est-ce que tu es certaine que tu peux laisser entre toi et ta pupille? Tu ne lui fais pas confiance à ce point, tout de même?

Nikko soupira:

\- Qu'étais-je censée faire? C'était ça ou laisser éclater une bagarre entre vous deux. Mysdibule mérite mieux pour sa première expérience de meneuse que de se faire interrompre par vous deux.  
\- Et bien, qu'est-ce que _j'étais_ supposée faire alors? protesta Cresselia.

Les queues de Nikko fouettèrent l'air, irritée.

\- Uff... Non, j'imagine que j'en attendais trop. J'aurai dû voir ça venir. J'aurai dû déléguer cette mission à quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Darkrai, qui contemplait la forêt avec curiosité. Elle n'aurait pas dû l'emmener…

\- Non, Nikko, c'est de ma faute, susurra Cresselia avec douceur, je n'ai pas voulu être si sèche, c'est simplement que -  
\- Je sais, coupa son interlocutrice pour mettre un terme à la conversation.

Cresselia était une mauvaise menteuse, mais cela s'étendait à ses capacités de masquer ses émotion. C'était un vrai livre ouvert sur tous les aspects. Nikko aurait dû savoir que les mettre ensemble n'apporterait que des complications. Peut-être qu'elle avait eu trop d'espoir… Elle avait tellement espérer que Cresselia ait vu ce qu'elle avait vu en lui.

C'était idiot. C'était idiot d'espérer, et idiot de ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que, peut-être, éventuellement, Darkrai ait quelques facettes aimables.

… C'était vraiment difficile parfois. De toujours se forcer à se rappeler de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

 _Il avait tenter de la tuer. Il avait presque réussir à la convaincre de se laisser mourrir.  
_ _… Il l'avait enlacé. Il avait essayé de s'enfuir lorsqu'il avait compris que sa présence lui causait des cauchemars…_

La différence était trop grande. Pourquoi Cresselia ne pouvait pas le remarquer?  
Ou était-ce Nikko qui était aveugle?

\- AH! cria Mysdibule.

Nikko fut arrachée de sa réflexion et elle remarqua subitement la présence d'un Mr Mime. Il venait de frapper la Pokémon d'un coup de Casse-Brique, l'envoyant à terre. Une Résugraine fut consommée dans l'instant qui suivit, guérissant les lourds dommages de l'attaque.

Nikko feula mais avant qu'elle ne put s'approcher pour s'interposer, Mysdibule avait battu en retraite vers elle, se cachant derrière ses neufs queues. Elle comprit immédiatement ce qui allait se passer si elle n'agissait pas.  
Darkrai allait être devant.

\- Darkrai ! s'écria-t-elle sans savoir ce qu'elle redoutait le plus.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, un Vent Mauvais balaya la zone, propulsant le Mr Mime à l'autre bout. Il fut mis aussitôt hors d'état de nuire. Le danger était passé. Nikko n'avait même pas eu le temps de battre des paupières.

Elle en perdit la parole pendant quelques secondes. Le temps était comme suspendu. Personne ne bougeait. Darkrai lui-même paraissait choqué de ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Ai-je vraiment réussi à faire _ça_? demanda-t-il en se retournant brusquement vers la maître de la guilde.

Nikko ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus. _Bien sûr que c'était lui qui venait de faire ça_.

\- Tu as si facilement créer ton attaque que tu ne t'es même pas aperçu que tu l'avais relâché.  
\- Vraiment? sourit-il avec éclat avant de s'approcher du Pokémon inconscient, eh bien… Je suis plus puissant que je ne me l'imaginais…

Il irradiait de fierté. Alors qu'il contemplait le Mr Mime à terre, Cresselia se glissa aux côtés de Nikko, lui soufflant dans l'oreille:

\- Nikko, je n'aime vraiment pas ça!  
\- Ne t'en fais pas Cresselia. Il faut bien qu'il se souvienne de quelques petites choses …  
\- Non! C'en est hors de question!

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase trop fort: Darkrai venait de sursauter et de se retourner vers les trois Pokémon.

\- Quoi donc?  
\- J'ai bien vu le regard dans tes yeux! Je ne te laisserai pas sévir de nouveau! proclama la cygne lunaire en se dressant de toute sa stature.  
\- Quoi?! éclata Darkrai en faisant de même, je viens de protéger l'enfant! N'étais-ce pas la bonne chose à faire?  
\- Tu n'es pas venu pour te battre! Tu dépasses les bornes !  
\- C'est toi qui dépasses les bornes! Tu m'accuses de choses que je n'ai pas faites!  
\- Mais qui ne me dit pas que c'est ce que tu comptes faire !

Un silence écrasant comprima le groupe. Nikko ne savait pas dans quel camp elle était supposée être.

Darkrai était silencieux, mais sa colère était encore bien vivace. Il fronçait les yeux.  
Cresselia inspira pour reprendre son sang-froid avant de se dresser, écartant ses arcs roses. Lorsqu'elle prenait une telle posture, elle était absolument sublime; personne ne pouvait le nier. Mais lorsque Nikko reposa son regard sur Darkrai, elle dut aussi admettre qu'il avait son propre charme. Un style de beauté gothique, mais non pas moins fascinante que son homologue… Comme s'ils avaient été fait l'un pour l'autre, comme pour se compléter.

\- Maintenant que tu te souviens de ta force, murmura l'avatar du croissant de lune, maintenant que tu te souviens de ce que cela te procures de faire du mal aux autres… C'est la seule chose dont tu te soucies. Je peux le voir.

Darkrai plissa les yeux à ses mots. Son visage devint davantage sévère.

\- Tu veux t'en prendre à moi. Tu veux me voir tomber à tes pieds comme l'a fait ce . Et une fois que ce sera fait, plus personne ne pourra s'interposer entre toi - toi et tes besoins malades !

Un nouveau silence retomba. Il n'y avait cependant plus de colère sur le visage de Darkrai. En fait, plus Nikko le contemplait, et plus il lui paraissait difficile de le lire.  
Serait-ce possible que… Cresselia ait eu raison?

Darkrai cessa de dévisager Cresselia pour se tourner vers Nikko. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle devait faire, alors elle resta immobile, sans détourner son regard. Elle ne décrypta rien dans le sien, et elle espéra qu'il n'ait pas remarqué son mal-aise.  
Ils se fixèrent longuement avant que Darkrai ne se retourne vers la Pokémon Psy.

Sa voix était dure et froide lorsqu'il lui dit:

\- Non.  
\- Non? répéta-t-elle perplexe, Non _quoi_?  
\- Peu importe ce que je veux ou à quel point j'en aie envie: je ne le ferai pas.  
\- Donc, tu ne le nies pas? railla Cresselia.  
\- Non, soupira ce dernier, mais je ne veux pas agir ainsi. Plus que ces envies, je veux être bon. Je le serai pour Nikko.

Cresselia écarquilla les yeux à cette réplique. Nikko eut un sourire. Finalement, peut-être était-elle celle qui était dans le vrai et Cresselia qui était aveugle.

Mysdibule se permit, depuis sa cachette dans le dos de Nikko, de couiner:

\- E-Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer à la maison maintenant?

* * *

\- Nikko?

La prénommée se tourna vers elle. Hana était là, assise sur la plage avec elle. C'était le crépuscule, mais aucune bulle ne flottait à l'horizon. Les Krabby avaient surement affaire ailleurs.

\- Hum? répondit Nikko.

Elle enfonça ses queues dans le sable - tant pis si elles devenaient sales. Le vent marin caressa son pelage et elle soupira de contentement - _ça_ , c'était la vraie vie.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de penser que nous n'en faisons pas assez?

Sa voix ne trahissait rien mais ses mots en disaient long sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Nikko leva les sourcils:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Nous découvrons de nouvelles choses chaque jour !

Hana eut un frisson; ses paupières s'affaissèrent sur ses grands yeux noirs, fatiguée. Elle s'approcha de Nikko, touchant son épaule chaude dans un soupir.

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'après avoir sauver tant de fois le monde, ça me fait bizarre de ne plus avoir à le faire. J'ai le sentiment de stagner. Comme s'il nous était impossible de progresser plus que nous l'avons déjà fait… Tu vois ce que je veux dire? Nous avons sauvé le monde, obtenu le plus haut grade d'explorateurs et nous avons découvert tellement d'endroits. Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire de plus, à présent?  
\- … Je crois comprendre. Nous sommes encore si jeunes, mais nous avons déjà accompli tout ce dont nous avons déjà rêvé.  
\- C'est ça, confirma Hana, alors… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter de continuer à explorer mais… Peut-être que nous devrions bousculer notre routine?

Nikko reposa son menton sur le sommet du crâne d'Hana. La Delcatty émit un doux ronronnement à son touché. Le soleil dispersait une lumière orangée dans les alentours. L'eau brillait de cette même couleur.  
La chaleur de l'astre et du corps d'Hana à ses côtés réchauffait le cœur de Nikko. Elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que de cela.

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée, souffla doucement l'ancienne humaine.  
\- Hum-hum, je t'écoute! S'exclama joyeusement la Pokémon Normal.  
\- Peut-être que nous pourrions…

 _Nous pourrions…_

 _Nous…_

Toute sensation de calme, de chaleur s'évanouit brusquement, ne laissant qu'un froid transpercer Nikko de la tête au pied… Comme si elle venait de plonger dans de l'eau glacée.

Le décor familier et Hana disparurent, la laissant dans le néant aux couleurs changeantes. Ce n'était qu'un rêve; un souvenir.

Nikko eut un lourd soupir et s'enroula tristement sur elle-même. Oh, si seulement, si seulement elle pouvait retourner à cette époque. Elle devenait de plus en plus misérable chaque jour, plus irritable, plus déprimée, plus vide à l'intérieur. Plus… Pathétique. Elle ne pouvait plus fuir continuellement cette douleur - c'était juste trop pour faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, se murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.  
\- Hum, Nikko…?

A peine eut-elle entendu cette phrase qu'elle se retrouva étendu dans un carré d'herbe. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil aux alentours; elle était dans une forêt. C'était très sombre, la lumière de la lune ne pouvait l'atteindre, bloquée par le feuillage des arbres. Une brise le secouait gentiment, faisant frémir les feuilles.  
Le lieu n'était pas dans le noir total cependant. Quelques bougies apportaient un petit éclairage, suffisant pour qu'elle le voit.

Darkrai.

\- Que fais-tu ici? Tu devrais dormir, lança-t-elle.

Une partie d'elle voulut le chasser; il venait d'interrompre un si beau rêve mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être curieuse. Il devait bien il y avoir une raison à sa présence.

Il tordit ses mains, tentant de se distraire.

\- Je voulais te parler ce matin, mais la présence de Cresselia… M'a rendu la tâche difficile.  
\- Vraiment? interrogea Nikko en inclinant la tête, de quoi s'agit-il?

Darkrai flotta de telle manière à s'assoir sur le sol en face d'elle, ce qu'elle imita. Le type Ténèbres soupira:

\- La nuit dernière, j'ai voulu m'assurer que tu ne fasses pas de cauchemars. J'ai essayé de te faire expérimenter un rêve lucide, de te fabriquer un endroit agréable jusqu'à ton réveil. Mais… Cela a échoué. De la même manière, lorsque j'ai interrompu ton rêve, tu… Ton rêve émanait une aura très douloureuse.

Nikko entrouvrit la bouche, surprise. Il avait essayer d'influencer son rêve la nuit dernière?

Son silence le perturba, il se tortilla sur place.

\- Je suis désolée! J'imagine que je ne suis du tout pas au point en ce qui concerne les rêves…  
\- Non! Non… Je crois que tu as mal interprété ce qui s'est passé, soupira-t-elle. Elle posa sa patte sur sa main, continuant: Mon esprit est toujours comme ça. Me donner un rêve lucide m'a juste forcé à confronter mes pensées, sans distraction.  
\- … Tu portes toujours une telle douleur en toi?

Son regard montrait qu'il était clairement affecté. Le voir si inquiet avait quelque chose d'attachant. Nikko eut un petit rire:

\- Non, pas tout le temps. Je sais en général faire abstraction de ces pensées. En général.

Même si, ces derniers temps, elle avait eu beaucoup plus de difficultés à le faire. Darkrai jouait le rôle de le lui rappeler. Mais rien n'avait changé...

Darkrai se rapprocha d'elle, attrapa sa pattes à deux mains. Il semblait se sentir encore concerné:

\- Est-ce que je te perturbe? Est-ce que je te rappelle ces souvenirs désagréables ?

Nikko eut un rapide battement de paupière - avait-il lu par un quelconque moyen dans ses pensées?

\- Non! Ah - pff, secoua-t-elle la tête avec défaite, c'est que, eh bien… Est-ce que tu as pu voir mon rêve avant que tu interviennes?

Il hocha du chef, tout en laissant doucement partir sa patte.

\- Tu étais à la plage avec un autre Pokémon, dit-il d'un ton factuel mais froid, vous étiez en train de vous enlacer.

… Ce pourrait-il qu'il était…? Non, ça serait ridicule.

\- Oui. Son nom était Hana.

Darkrai tilta à la conjugaison. Il eut une expression embarrassée :

\- Oh…  
\- Tu te souviens quand je t'avais dit que quelqu'un m'avais aidé à surmonter mon amnésie?

Il acquiesça.

\- C'était donc… Hana?

Nikko prit une profonde inspiration. C'était étrange, de l'entendre prononcer son nom. Elle se souvenait de la façon dont il l'avait prononcé pour la « dernière » fois.  
 _C'était si différent…  
_  
\- Oui. C'était ma partenaire, ma compagne. Je l'aimais de tout mon être.

Darkrai détourna son regard et Nikko se questionna. Avait-elle vraiment imaginé la mimique de déception passer sur son visage?

\- Mais elle n'est plus.  
\- Elle est morte il y a des centaines d'années. Cela fait si longtemps mais la douleur… Elle est encore si vive.

Elle était surprise de la manière si légère dont elle en parlait. Elle avait cru que le simple fait de l'évoquer la ferait s'effondrer en larmes. Mais elle s'en sentait si détachée…  
Etait-elle finalement brisée? Etait-elle devenue insensible à ce point?

\- Nikko?

La voix de Darkrai était douce mais timide. Nikko pencha la tête en réponse, lui adressant un regard inquisiteur. Il ne le lui rendit pas, toujours fuyant.

\- Puis-je… Puis-je te prendre dans mes bras?  
\- Quoi? lâcha-t-elle en tombant des nues.  
\- La dernière fois, tu m'avais demandé de te poser la question avant que je fasse quoique ce soit, énonça-t-il très rapidement.

Elle eut un éclat de rire, se souvenant de ce à quoi il faisait référence.

\- Oh, eh bien…

Elle ne devrait pas. Il n'avait pas encore prouvé qu'il était digne de confiance.

 _Quelle hypocrisie._ Comment pouvait-elle penser ça alors qu'elle lui confiait sa peine? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle? Ou est-ce qu'elle n'en accordait plus d'importance, à son chagrin, à sa vie-même?

\- … Bien sûr.

L'atmosphère devint lourde. Elle l'observa s'assoir à côté d'elle et passer ses bras autour de son cou. Son corps était large et tendu; leur étreinte n'était pas très agréable. Mais, malgré tout, ses appendices s'enroulèrent autour de lui, lui rendant son contact.  
Au moins, c'était chaud. Ressentir la chaleur corporel de quelqu'un contre elle lui avait manqué. Peut-être… Avait-elle bien fait d'accepter, finalement.

Son compagnon eut un soupir nerveux. Nikko retint un petit rire; elle venait de réaliser qu'il tremblait tant il était sous pression. Etait-il à ce point inquiet à son sujet? L'avait-il vraiment en si haute estime?

 _Bien que oui. Elle était sa Hana après tout.  
_  
Les yeux de Nikko s'agrandirent à cette révélation. Ses muscles se crispèrent d'un coup.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien…? interrogea Darkrai.

Cette si innocente remarque transformait complètement cette scène. Sa tentative de la réconforter la plongea dans le désarroi. Et alors que son corps restait chaud, chaque parcelle de sa peau contre la sienne lui parut glacé.

 _Elle était sa Hana. Elle était sa Hana… Elle était…  
_  
 ** _Mais qu'avait-elle fait…?_**

\- Darkrai…? répondit-elle d'une voix brisée.

Elle voulut en dire plus, mais elle crut qu'elle allait éclater en sanglot si elle continuait.

\- Dois-je cesser? Tu ne me laisses pas partir. Est-ce que je te fais mal?

Il avait raison, elle ne relâchait absolument pas son étreinte, s'accrochant au contraire à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle se força à le laisser se dégager, mais elle était paralysée, gelée sur place.

\- Qu'est… Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour moi? demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

Darkrai eut un léger soubresaut. Elle le regarda et remarqua sans peine ses joues empourprées.

 _Non, non non non non - !  
_  
\- Qu- Comment?  
\- Si je mourrais… Et que tu n'aies pas la possibilité de me dire adieu… Comment réagirais-tu? souffla-t-elle douloureusement.

Le choc de sa question rendit son emprise plus molle, avant de s'affirmer plus fermement qu'auparavant. C'en était presque étouffant.

\- J'en serai dévasté! Nikko, tu es la seule personne qui compte pour moi!

C'était si injuste. Injuste pour lui; injuste pour elle.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi?

Sa peur se ressentait dans sa voix. Darkrai en fut très perturbé, il voulut s'écarter mais il était toujours prisonnier de leur étreinte.  
Et elle, bien qu'elle était terrifiée de la réponse, il fallait qu'elle sache.

\- Ah… Eh bien…

Il la fixa longuement, reconsidérant la question.

\- C'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour Hana?  
\- … J'étais partie pour une mission de sauvetage, raconta Nikko avec hésitation, il s'agissait d'une urgence. L'un de nos coéquipiers s'était fait prendre et j'étais la seule apte à les secourir…

Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté.

\- Lorsque je suis revenue, elle était partie depuis plusieurs jours.

Darkrai paraissait déchiré. Il la considéra gravement, avant de dire:

\- Nikko, je -

* * *

\- Psst! Réveilles-toi!

Nikko se cabra dans un glapissement. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, s'accoutumant aux ténèbres, pour remarquer enfin Cresselia qui flottait à son chevet. Il lui fallut un moment supplémentaire pour remarquer que la Pokémon Psy était irritée mais également confuse.

\- Que fais-tu ici? siffla Nikko à son attention.

Elle ne voulait pas réveiller Manaphy, sans quoi elle aurait surement hurler de colère.

\- Darkrai était dans tes rêves! Et je n'arrivais pas à interférer! s'exclama Cresselia à voix presque basse, Que t'a-t-il fait?!

Elle paraissait au bord de l'hystérie. Ses yeux d'habitude si calmes étaient paniqués, terrifiés.

\- Rien pour lequel tu ne devrais t'inquiéter. Je t'en parlerai demain matin.  
\- Non! cria son interlocutrice avec véhémence, J'ai tenu hier à te signifier que j'avais besoin de temps pour prendre ma décision. Et la voici: il est trop dangereux. Il faut l'exécuter.

Les oreilles de Nikko se plaquèrent contre sa tête, mais elle maintint son agitation. Elle savait - elle voyait très bien où Cresselia voulait en venir. Mais _ce_ Darkrai n'avait rien avoir avec celui de ses souvenirs.  
 _Il était différent._

Elle comprenait la crainte de Cresselia, mais ne pouvait-elle pas aussi voir qu'il était sous contrôle à présent? Certes, il restait dangereux par ses grands pouvoirs, et c'est vrai qu'il avait des pulsions…  
 _Il n'avait pas changé._

 _Mais… Il… Il…_

 _Il l'aimait plus que n'importe qui l'avait fait depuis des centaines d'années.  
_

Et parce qu'elle-même savait - elle comprenait sa situation, connaissait toutes les sensations qu'il traversait…  
 _Elle était sa Hana.  
_  
\- Non.

Elle s'était redressée, sa voix confiante et son regard assuré la rendit d'un seul coup très intimidante.

\- Pardon? « Non »? Mais - comment peux-tu oublié tout ce qu'il t'a fait?!

Nikko ne répondit pas.

\- Il a détruit ton monde! Il est la cause même de la perte de tes souvenirs! Il est la raison pour laquelle tu as du tant souffrir et **mourrir** afin de modifier le futur! Il- Il a tenté de t'assassiner à plusieurs reprises! Et maintenant qu'il est de retour, plus dangereux que jamais tu - tu lui tends le couteau pour le laisser te poignarder dans le dos à la première occasion?!  
\- … Il n'est plus ainsi.  
\- Je le **connais** Nikko! Mieux que personne sur cette terre! Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point il a rendu ma vie un véritable enfer! Tu n'as pas conscience de combien de Pokémon et d'humains sont morts par sa main! Combien de fois j'ai dû panser les plaies qu'il laissait derrière lui! N'as-tu jamais pensé que tu n'étais pas la seule victime dans cette histoire? Que les atrocités que tu as vécu n'était qu'une infime partie de tout le mal qu'il a fait? Crois-tu, sincèrement, qu'une personne peut changer aussi radicalement juste parce qu'il le veut? Ou parce que **_tu_** le veux ?

Nikko tressaillit.

Cette réponse interrompit la Pokémon Psy dans son monologue. Son expression devient plus sympathique, mais elle nécessita de quelques instants supplémentaires pour reprendre son calme.

Elle soupira, compatissante:

\- … Je suis désolée Nikko. Je ne voulais pas paraître aussi rude. Je sais que tu ne veux pas t'attacher à lui, mais au moment même où je suis arrivée ici j'ai senti que tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher.

Elle secoua sa tête et s'efforça de flotter un peu plus bas pour paraître plus petite.

\- Mais ta compassion envers lui est naïve. Tu penses te retrouver dans sa situation. Mais crois-moi: il. N'est. Pas toi. Et il ne le sera jamais. Même s'il fait de son mieux pour devenir la personne que tu veux qu'il soit, il restera toujours un fond de malveillance en lui.

La Pokémon Lunaire fit une pause, regarda attentivement la réaction de son interlocutrice. Mais elle n'obtient rien; il était même difficile d'affirmer qu'elle l'écoutait.

\- Il a besoin d'être manipulateur, ou violent, ou simplement destructeur autour de lui. S'il arrive à se contenir, il n'y arrivera qu'un temps avant de céder. Et personne - surtout toi - ne veux que cela arrive. Je veux juste te protéger, Nikko. Tu es un bonne amie, tu le sais. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres inutilement.

La lumière de la lune, passant à travers la fenêtre, vacilla un court instant. Pendant moins d'une seconde, la pièce fut plongé dans l'obscurité totale. Lorsque qu'elle se dissipa, Nikko arborait une expression déterminée. D'une voix dure, elle dit:

\- Nous étions en train de parler avant que tu ne me réveilles. Il était entré dans mon rêve pour avoir une conversation privée avec moi.

Cresselia ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir mais Nikko ne lui en laissa pas le temps:

\- Il s'inquiétait à mon sujet. Il n'essayait pas de me faire cauchemarder. Tu te trompes sur son compte. Si ses pouvoirs le rendent dangereux, il ne l'est pas - _plus_ en tant que personne. Jusqu'à présent, il a fait énormément d'effort et je ne pense pas que tu lui donnes assez de -  
\- Nikko, coupa Cresselia d'une voix blanche.  
\- Quoi?  
\- Je… Je crois qu'il nous a entendu.

Les yeux de Nikko passèrent de droite à gauche, le cherchant vainement.

\- Qu-Quoi? Comment peux-tu en être si sûre?

Cresselia inspira profondément, mais la panique était palpable dans sa voix:

\- I-Il est capable de se fondre dans les ombres! Je croyais - je pensais qu'il avait oublié cette capacité! Les ténèbres - les ténèbres qui se sont abattus tout à l'heure, c'était lui! Où est-il maintenant?!

Elle avait prononcé sa tirade dans un tel cri d'épouvante que Manaphy fut arraché de son sommeil:

\- Que- qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!

Nikko était trop abasourdie pour réagir. Elle remarqua à peine la Pokémon Psy quitter la chambre pour partir à la recherche de son homologue.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait entendu? Qu'avait-il réussi à saisir? Etait-il maintenant conscient de ce qu'il lui avait fait? Avait-il compris qu'elles débattaient de son droit de vivre?  
… Se sentait-il trahi?

\- Nikko? Nikko! Maman, je t'en supplie, réponds-moi!

Elle sursauta. Nikko reporta son attention à son enfant:

\- Manaphy?  
\- Est-ce que tu vas bien? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Nikko poussa un long et profond soupir, tentant de faire le calme dans on esprit.

\- Cresselia veut se débarrasser de Darkrai, mais je pense qu'il mérite la rédemption. Nous nous sommes disputées et puis… Et puis Cresselia s'est rendue compte que… Darkrai nous avait écouté. Et nous avons évoqué son passé…  
\- Ce… C'est vraiment une très mauvaise nouvelle, murmura-t-il plus anxieux que surpris. Nous devons le retrouver. Où est-il allé?  
\- Je… Je ne sais pas…  
\- Nous devrions peut-être alerter la guilde, proposa-t-il en croisant les bras, si les choses deviennent trop graves, nous allons devoir prendre toute aide à disposition pour le combattre.  
\- Non. La situation n'est pas si catastrophique - pas encore, du moins. Nous ne savons pas comment il l'a pris… Reste ici - je vais partir à sa recherche. S'il s'avère que je me suis trompée, tu seras celui qui mettra les autres sur le pied de guerre. D'accord?

Il acquiesça avec gravité.

\- Compris. Va-s'y maintenant, avant que les choses n'empirent!

A son tour, elle opina du chef avant de se précipiter dehors. Elle ne trouva ni Darkrai ni Cresselia dans la guilde: la chambre du Pokémon Ténèbres, la cuisine, le hall de rassemblement et celui d'affichage étaient vides.  
Lorsqu'elle se jeta dehors, Nikko faillit rentrer dans Cresselia, qui était juste à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Seule la lumière de l'astre lunaire les éclairaient; tous les feux avaient été éteints. Quelques Pokémon nocturnes se promenaient dans les allées en silence, respectant le sommeil de ceux qui dormaient ici et là. C'était calme. Bien trop calme, comparé au flot de pensées qui embrumait l'esprit de Nikko et la panique gravée sur le visage de Cresselia.

Cette dernière eut un petit cri de surprise à son entrée si brutale.

\- Nikko! Nous devons le retrouver! Argh, j'aurais dû savoir qu'il se souviendrai de se glisser dans les ombres. Je suis une vraie imbécile!

Elle secoua la tête avant de reporter son regard sur la maître de la Guilde:

\- Tu comprends maintenant? Il est trop dangereux! Trop puissant! Nous devons mettre la main sur lui avant qu'il ne recouvre la totalité de ses pouvoirs!

Nikko se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

\- Cresselia… Darkrai va surement laisser une traînée de cauchemars sur son chemin. Je vais remonter la piste, occupes-toi de prendre soin des Pokémon endormis.  
\- Quoi?! Tu veux le combattre _seule_?! s'écria-t-elle, incrédule.  
\- Non. Je ne vais pas le combattre, déconfirma-t-elle, mais effectivement, je veux le confronter seule. Je vais lui parler, et une fois que ce sera fait, je le ramènerai à la guilde. Il ne sera ni puni ni tué.  
\- Tu ne peux pas dire cela sérieusement! Pourquoi le laisses-tu te manipuler? Tu vaux mieux que ça!

Nikko dévoila ses crocs. Elles n'avaient pas le temps de se redisputer - mais si elle continuait à s'interposer, il allait falloir que Nikko la convainc rapidement.

\- Il ne me manipule pas. Cette… Cette compassion que j'ai pour lui est plus lié à ce qu'il symbolise pour moi que ce qu'il est.

Cresselia se voleta vers elle. Son regard était intrigué.

\- Je… Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Je pensais, soupira Nikko, que j'étais infaillible. Après toutes ses année, après tous ce que j'avais traversé, je croyais que j'étais trop expérimentée, trop sage pour être affectée par quoique ce soit. Mais j'avais tord. Au contraire, chaque jour qui passait me consumait un peu plus - et je l'ignorais ou étais dans le déni, je ne sais plus à présent…. Mais je crois que Darkrai a été la goutte qui a fait débordé le vase.  
\- C'est-à-dire?

Nikko détourna la tête, prenant le temps de formuler ses pensées.

\- Te souviens-tu de la dernière fois que j'ai eu une vision du Cri Dimensionnel?

Cresselia la dévisagea un long moment, prise de court.

\- … Par la Lune, j'avais oublié que tu avais cette capacité.  
\- Je n'en ai plus eu depuis la disparition d'Hana.  
\- … Vraiment? Tu n'as jamais aimé ou cru en quelqu'un depuis….?  
\- Personne n'a pu valoir autant qu'elle à mes yeux. Elle était celle qui m'a trouvé sur la plage, lorsque j'ai perdu la mémoire. Perdue, seule, dans un monde inconnu, elle était celle sur qui je pouvais me reposer. Elle a été à mes côtés lorsque nous avons été enlevées dans le futur. Elle était la seule à m'avoir vu disparaître. Elle est la raison même pour laquelle je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui. Elle était là, lorsque Manaphy a éclot, la seule à être avec moi lorsque Darkrai t'a usurpé pour nous convaincre de nous laisser mourir.

Cresselia tressaillit à la dernière partie, avant de couper:

\- Certes, mais tu as dû traverser de nouvelles choses depuis. Tu as sûrement pu te lier à quelqu'un d'autre depuis, n'est-ce pas?  
\- Oui, mais rien de comparable depuis qu'Hana est morte. Je me sentais comme dépassée, comme si j'aurais dû mourir avec elle. Je n'étais pas née pour vivre aussi longtemps.

Sa voix avait vacillé, mais elle continua, ravalant son émotion sans y parvenir:

\- J'avais l'impression d'être un fantôme, de ne plus être entièrement en vie. Je n'avais plus d'avenir - je n'en voulais plus. J'avais déjà vécu. J'avais découvert tout ce qu'il me fallait pour dire que j'avais eu une vie bien remplie.  
\- Nikko… Je… tenta d'intervenir Cresselia avec douceur.  
\- Mais maintenant, je crois savoir pourquoi la présence de Darkrai m'affecte autant. Il était là. Indirectement je suis née grâce son existence. J'ai rencontré Massko et l'ai aidé à mettre un terme à son monde corrompu. Il a causé la perte de ma mémoire, il est la raison pour laquelle je suis devenue un Pokémon. La raison pour laquelle j'ai dû disparaître pour sauver le monde!

Elle était partie dans les aiguës sous l'émotion. Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois pour poursuivre plus sereinement.

\- Tout… Tout ce que je suis suis… Tout ce que j'étais, tout tourne autour de lui. Et même si ses actions ne se déroulaient qu'en coulisse, que je connaissais rien de lui, il était là. Il est un fragment, une relique de mon passé. Et je… Je crois que j'ai besoin de ça.  
\- Comment? rugit Cresselia sous le choc, Je croyais que tu voulais te débarrasser de lui!  
\- Au début, je le pensais aussi! Il a commis des actes tellement horribles, et je croyais qu'il était naturel que je le haïsse ! Mais j'ai été si détachée du monde pendant si longtemps, j'étais encore prisonnière du passé avant que, d'un seul coup, il ne vienne à moi. Il était l'une de ces si nombreuses personnes sur lequel j'avais tiré un trait. Mais maintenant, il est là, il me fait revivre tout ça comme si c'était hier, et il! Il…!

Elle reprit son souffle. Il fallait que tout sorte.

\- Je me vois plus en lui que je ne croyais. Bien sûr, le saut dans le temps et son amnésie en font partie, mais ce n'est pas que ça! Il - il _m'aime_! Je suis sa Hana! Il est perdu, confus et terrifié comme je l'étais, et comme je le suis toujours aujourd'hui! J'ai peur, je suis perdue, seule et je n'ai plus Hana à mes côtés!

Sa vision s'était flouée; elle ferma les yeux pour chasser les larmes qui se mirent à couler. Par pudeur, elle détourna la tête de son interlocutrice.

\- Et puis, quelqu'un que j'ai connu - quelqu'un qui a eu un si grand impact sur ma vie, réapparait à nouveau. Et il m'aime comme j'ai aimé Hana! Je ne peux pas le trahir! Je ne peux pas le laisser partir! J'ai besoin de lui! J'ai besoin de cet amour, de cette réminiscence de ce que je croyais avoir perdu ! J'ai besoin d'avoir un futur, une raison pour continuer à vivre! J'ai besoin de lui, et je crois qu'il a besoin de moi aussi!

Cresselia resta muette pendant un long moment. Penaude, elle baissa la tête, fixant quelque chose d'inexistant. La brise portait les pleurs de Nikko dans les alentours.

La Pokémon Lunaire prit une profonde inspiration. Elle releva son regard vers son amie et, d'une voix très douce, très lente, lui dit avec précaution:

\- Pardon d'avoir assumer que tes sentiments n'étaient mû que par naïveté. Je n'aurai pas dû t'infantiliser. Ce que tu éprouves est loin d'être naïf. C'est bien plus profond.

Elle voulut continuer mais marqua une pause. Elle débattait intérieurement, se demandant s'il fallait mettre les mots sur ses pensées.  
Finalement:

\- Mais… Nikko, tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi. J'étais là lorsque Darkrai a été vaincu. J'ai connu Hana. Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un - de quelqu'un de ton passé, sache que je serai là pour t'épauler.

Elle fit un nouvel arrêt, mais plus court que le précédent.

\- Et Manaphy… Il reste ton enfant, tout comme celui d'Hana. Il aimait Hana, lui aussi. Nous, lui et moi, avons toujours été là. Et si… Et si les choses ne tournent pas comme tu l'espères avec Darkrai… N'oublies que nous serons là. D'accord?

Entre ses sanglots, Nikko laissa échapper un rire.

\- Je… Oui. Merci, Cresselia.

Elle s'approcha de la Pokémon Psy et colla sa joue contre la sienne. Cresselia lui rendit son contact, la frottant gentiment.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi son retour t'a autant perturbé. Etant donné que Manaphy et moi avons toujours été dans les alentours, cela aurait été étrange que ce déclic vienne de nous. Mais nous serons toujours là pour toi. Même si nous ne sommes pas Hana, nous t'aimerons et serons toujours à tes côtés.  
\- Oui… Oui, bien sûr.

Nikko s'écarta et sourit; ses larmes coulaient encore mais se tarissaient petit à petit.

\- Alors… Puis-je partir à sa recherche? Seule?  
\- Je te fais confiance Nikko, sourit-elle en retour, tu es un bonne meneuse. Et je ne veux pas que tu souffres davantage. J'espère simplement qu'il t'aime autant que tu le prétends. Sinon, je lui mettrais une raclée dont il s'en souviendra pour des siècles, hihihi!

Les deux amies rirent doucement quelques secondes. Nikko se sentit plus légère. Elle était toujours un peu anxieuse, et il y avait toujours ce goût amer dans un coin de son esprit, mais elle se sentait mieux. C'était déjà plus que ce qu'elle avait espéré. Darkrai l'avait poussé à revivre avec son temps et non plus dans le passé.

Pour l'heure, elle avait une mission et ferait tout pour l'accomplir. Peu importait quel serait son futur - pour la première fois depuis des lustres, elle avait la sensation d'en avoir un. Il lui restait tant à vivre; elle n'était pas une vieille humaine mourante, elle était une Feunard dans la force de l'âge. Et il était temps qu'elle le vive comme tel.

Mais chaque chose à la fois. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Darkrai. Il fallait qu'il connaisse la vérité. **_Toute la vérité_**.

Nikko frotta ses yeux avec l'une de ses queue, chassant les dernières gouttes salées sur son museau.

\- Tu t'occuperas des Pokémon endormis?  
\- Bien sûr, acquiesça Cresselia.

Et sur ce, Nikko disparut dans la nuit. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il n'était pas parti trop loin…


	4. Chapitre 4

Remonter la piste des Pokémon endormi n'était pas si facile. Il fallait s'introduire dans les boutiques, épier les maisonnées et cela demandait une manoeuvre délicate. Quelques Pokémon gémissaient dans leur sommeil, d'autres hurlaient sous l'emprise de leurs cauchemars, déchirant le silence de la nuit. L'atmosphère si calme et apaisante avait été détruite, laissant place à des ombres torturées et des grimaces distordues. Nikko ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela coulait de source: infliger la terreur de cette façon était bien propre à Darkrai. Le souvenir d'Azurill, fiévreux et luttant en vain pour se réveiller lui revint en mémoire.

La Feunard secoua la tête. Tout allait bien se passer. Elle ferait en sorte que tout se passe bien. Les choses, la situation, tout était différent.

\- Darkrai!

Son nom résonna dans les ténèbres. S'il l'entendit, il ne se révéla pas pour autant.

Elle sentit le trouble la saisir lorsqu'elle imagina que l'appeler ainsi, plutôt que de la rapprocher d'elle, le ferait fuir. Il y avait cependant toujours un espoir qu'il était là, caché dans la pénombre, sous la forme d'une ombre. Il ne pourrait pas se soustraire à sa vue éternellement, sinon ils n'auraient aucun moyen de se confronter.

Le chemin des Pokémon endormis l'emmena jusqu'au port. Il était vide. Pas un seul Pokémon Eau ne s'y trouvait.  
Pas même Darkrai.

Le regard de la renarde de feu se perdit vers la plage. Elle s'avança jusqu'à enfoncer ses pattes dans le sable. Il était froid et humide. Quelques coins obscurs pouvaient se révéler être une cachette convenable. Il n'y avait pas d'autres Pokémon aux alentours: la piste s'arrêtait là.

Etait-il possible que le Pokémon Noirtotal avait pris le large pour la fuir? Nikko releva le museau vers l'océan, s'en approchant en tremblant. Il n'avait aucune idée où aller et il était tout bonnement impossible d'y aller en volant sans y laisser la vie. Et même en imaginant qu'il y parvienne, les Pokémon du continent risqueraient de le tailler en pièce à l'arrivée.

\- Darkrai? Si tu es là, réponds-moi!

Sa voix n'était pas revenue à la normale. Elle était toujours dans les aiguës, prête à se briser au moindre choc.  
Est-ce que sa détresse palpable le ferait revenir? Pensait-il qu'elle faisait semblant?

\- J'ignore ce que tu as entendu, mais il est évident que c'était suffisant pour te faire fuir, continua-t-elle en tentant de maîtriser sa voix, mais… Si tu as bien prêté attention à notre débat, tu dois avoir remarqué que je te défendais! Je suis venue seule, et tu sais bien que je ne te veux aucun mal! Tu dois me croire…!

Elle se tut. Mais seule la montée et la descente des vagues lui répondit.

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu tourner ainsi? Quel impact cela avait-il eu sur lui? Etait-il en colère? Blessé? Se sentait-il trahi? Effrayé?  
Voulait-il s'enfuir? Ou voulait-il se venger pour lui avoir menti de bout en bout?

Nikko voulait croire qu'il était devenu suffisamment bon pour ne pas vouloir lui faire du mal. Qu'il s'était suffisamment attaché à elle, malgré son acte, pour ne pas l'attaquer. Pourtant, même possédée par cet espoir, ses queues s'enroulèrent derrière elle, trahissant son anticipation.

Nikko dévoila ses crocs et grimaça:

\- Je veux te révéler la vérité… Toute la vérité. Tu en sais trop pour que je te la cache davantage. Montre-toi, et nous en discuterons ensemble. Tu n'as pas à être laissé à ton compte cette fois-ci.

Silence.

Peut-être n'était-il vraiment pas ici… Mais où était-il dans ce cas? Et s'il était mort en essayant de traverser la mer? Et s'il avait survécu et qu'il recommençait ses plans pour plonger le monde dans l'ombre éternelle? Reviendraient-ils alors ennemis? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit condamnée à perdre toute personne à laquelle elle s'attache?

Nikko s'assit dans le sable, la tête basse, défaite.

\- Darkrai… Je t'en prie… Reviens-moi…

Elle commençait enfin à ressentir de l'affection envers lui… Et maintenant, rien qu'elle ne puisse accomplir pourrait le convaincre de ce fait…

Sans explication, elle fut prise de vertige. Elle ne se sentait pas fatiguée - rien, pas même la peur, ses pensées ou l'anxiété qui rongeaient son cœur ne la poussaient à l'être. Et pourtant, comme contre sa volonté, ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle s'écroula instamment sur le sol.

* * *

\- Mon plan initiale a échoué, admit Darkrai d'un ton presque agacé.

Son visage était resté neutre, même il était évident qu'il devait bouillir intérieurement. Nikko prit subitement conscience que Darkrai n'était pas uniquement un bon usurpateur. C'était un très bon comédien de manière général - il pouvait très bien masquer ses émotions, conservant toujours cette expression froide et assuré. Cette révélation lui arracha un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- C'est pourquoi… C'est pourquoi tu as décidé de te débarrasser de Nikko et Hana! Ainsi elles ne pourront plus être une menace pour tes plans! accusa Cresselia d'un ton venimeux.

L'avatar du croissant de lune cligna les yeux, frappée par une subite réalisation:

\- C'est pourquoi tu as essayé de les briser… Jusqu'à te faire passer pour moi!

Darkrai ne lui répondit rien. Il était si immobile que Nikko aurait pu croire qu'il était une statue.  
Elle… Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il s'agissait de celui qui était responsable de son amnésie.

\- Et maintenant… Tu nous attires ici… Pour éliminer tes trois adversaires d'un seul coup! s'exclama la Pokémon Psy comme choquée par ses propres mots.

Darkrai cligna des yeux, semblant d'un seul coup reprendre vie.

\- Toutes mes félicitations. C'est exactement ce que j'avais l'intention de faire.

Hana émit une interjection de surprise. Les trois Pokémon se mirent en position d'attaque, se reculant alors que leur adversaire s'approcha d'un pas. Nikko jeta un coup d'œil à sa partenaire. Cette dernière était complètement tétanisée. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Hana n'avait pas eu une telle expression…

\- Mais… J'ai changé d'avis.

Elles furent toutes trois prisent de court, relâchant involontairement leurs postures.

Darkrai plaça sa main sur sa poitrine, là où aurait pu se trouver son cœur… _S'il en avait eu un_.

\- Donc… Nikko, Hana. Vous êtes toutes les deux dotées d'une bravoure et d'une combativité exceptionnelles. Se débarrasser de vous… Me semble être un terrible gâchis. Vous avez tant de potentiel… Que diriez-vous de vous joindre à moi?  
\- Quoi?! s'écria Hana en reculant d'un pas.  
\- Diriger le monde… Avec Darkrai?! souffla Nikko sous le choc.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui faire croire, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, qu'elles allaient dire oui?

Darkrai s'approcha une nouvelle fois, sa robe frôlant la terre pour paraître plus petit.

\- C'est entièrement envisageable si nous unissons nos forces. Eh bien? Qu'en dites-vous?

Il leur tendit une main ouverte, accueillante. _Séductrice_.

\- Oh Nikko! Hana! Ne le croyez pas! Il ment! intervint Cresselia en se retournant vers ses coéquipières.

Un éclat de panique brillait dans ses yeux. Pensait-elle vraiment qu'elles -

Mais Hana hésitait. Ses yeux passaient de Darkrai à Cresselia puis de Cresselia à Darkrai.

\- Hana! Est-ce que tu m'entends? insista la Pokémon Psy en se tournant vers son interlocutrice.  
\- … Peut-être que Darkrai… A raison… susurra Hana en abaissant honteuse la tête.  
\- Non, Hana! implora la Pokémon lunaire.  
\- Nous n'avons aucune chance face à Darkrai! C'est inutile de se persuader du contraire. Rejoindre Darkrai… Est surement la meilleure chose à faire.  
\- Hana! Pour-Pourquoi? murmura Nikko alors qu'un sentiment amer emplissait sa bouche.

Elle regarda Hana, en silence, s'avancer vers leur pire ennemi pour se tenir à ses côtés. Elle voulut crier, hurler pour rappeler sa partenaire de toujours, mais elle ne put émettre ne serait-ce qu'un souffle. Comment tout ceci avait-il pu arriver..?

\- Mouahaha… Tu as bien choisi, Hana. C'était une réponse très judicieuse de ta part, ricana doucement le Pokémon Ténèbres avant de se tourner vers la Goupix, et maintenant, Nikko. Que comptes-tu faire? Une fois que tu nous auras rejoints… Notre première étape sera de nous débarrasser de Cresselia. Nous nous en assurerons _tous les_ ** _trois_**.  
\- Co-Comment?! paniqua la cygne légendaire.

Sa respiration était frénétique, terrifiée à l'idée que toutes ses alliées se retournent contre elle.

\- Allons Nikko. Viens, rejoins-nous, continua Darkrai d'un ton doux mais ferme, rappelant l'intonation d'un parent déçu voulant pousser son enfant à mieux faire.

Cresselia se tourna vers sa dernière camarade. Le désespoir se lisait dans ses yeux.

\- Nikko… N'y va pas!  
\- Nikko, je t'en prie, viens avec nous.  
\- Hana! s'exclamèrent en même temps Cresselia et Nikko.

Allait-elle vraiment…?

\- Si tu ne te joins pas à nous Nikko… Darkrai se débarrassera surement de moi… Sans toi, je ne suis rien à ses yeux… implora Hana qui était alors au bord des larmes.

Elle était tellement effrayée…

\- Hana…

L'expression de Nikko se fit plus sombre. Elle s'avança, faisant face à Darkrai. Il la dominait de toute sa stature, lui paraissant encore plus imposant et intimidant que Noctunoir ne l'ait jamais été. Il sembla s'en apercevoir et se rapprocha de nouveau vers le sol pour arriver à sa hauteur. Il lui tendit la main qui frôla la terre chaude. Toujours avec cette gesture affable, attrayante. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu la toucher; mais bien lui en fit, il n'essaya pas.

\- Ta réponse, Nikko? Veux-tu nous rejoindre?

Sa voix avait été réduite à un murmure, et son ton était doux, comme s'il lui faisait la promesse de lui apporter amour et protection. Sa main s'avança vers elle, insistante.

Nikko hésitait. Son regard passa de sa paume ouverte à ses yeux. Bien qu'elle n'y vit qu'une gentillesse sincère, elle le rabaissa aussitôt vers le sol.

\- Un monde merveilleux plongé dans les ténèbres nous attend, Nikko… murmura Hana d'un air rêveur.

Nikko se retourna vers elle, choquée. Quoi…?

\- Tu vois? Ta chère partenaire s'y complait déjà. Viens… Et tu régneras toi aussi en tant que seigneur de l'ombre.

Nikko fixait sa main elle ne fit pas un mouvement. Elle n'arrivait même pas à émettre le moindre son.

\- Réfléchis bien Nikko. Joins-toi à Hana et moi… Et nous dirigerons le monde ensemble!

Sa voix était devenu pressante. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de bienveillance, seulement une excitation à peine dissimulée.

Nikko réussit à ouvrir la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Elle leva la patte, mais ne put s'y résoudre à la placer dans sa paume.

\- Ma… Ma réponse est… articula-t-elle douloureusement avant de se faire couper:  
\- NE FAIS PAS ÇA NIKKO! NE TE LAISSE PAS AVOIR!

Nikko sursauta avant de se reculer de Darkrai, les yeux clos. Elle était prise de vertiges et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas chuter.

 _Cette voix… Est-ce que… Hana?!  
_  
Nikko secoua vigoureusement la tête.

 _C'est ça! Tout ceci… Tout ceci n'est…_

\- TOUT CECI N'EST QU'UN CAUCHEMAR!  
\- Gaaah!

Nikko écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait eu la sensation d'avoir été plongée dans un lac gelé. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de concentrer son attention à celui qui flottait devant elle. Darkrai s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, tenant son estomac après avoir encaissé le Croc Feu qu'elle venait de lui infliger. Ils étaient toujours dans le Cratère Obscur, mais Nikko se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas comme elle s'en souvenait.

Elle se tourna à droite et à gauche et réalisa qu'ils n'étaient que deux - Cresselia et Hana étant complètement absentes. De plus, elle était une Feunard et non une Goupix. La Pokémon Feu marqua une pause. Elle rêvait toujours, n'est-ce pas…?

Elle remit son attention vers Darkrai, qui ne semblait pas avoir récupérer de son attaque - il était à terre. Il la fixa en retour, immobile depuis le sol.

Les choses lui revinrent. Est-ce que…?

\- Darkrai? appela-t-elle avec espoir.

Etait-ce lui? Etait-il vraiment là? Le _véritable_ lui?

\- Ainsi… C'était celui que j'étais, siffla-t-il douloureusement en se redressant.

Il écarta les mains de son ventre. Le Cratère Obscur sombra dans le néant, tout comme les blessures du Pokémon. Le vide les enveloppèrent; des couleurs pastels se mirent à aller et venir aléatoirement autour d'eux.

Darkrai était toujours installé contre un sol inexistant. Il se massait la tête, comme prit d'une violente migraine.

\- … Est-ce que tu étais-là? Est-ce que tu as vu? demanda gentiment Nikko.

Il acquiesça. Ses mains couvrirent son visage dans un geste de honte.

\- J'ai réellement œuvré à la destruction de ce monde… Je… Je pouvais sentir toute la haine, toute la colère… Tous les ténèbres. Cette noirceur, c'est la même que celle que j'essaie d'étouffer à chaque instant… Je…

Il écarta sensiblement ses doigts, de façon à juste pouvoir la voir.

\- …Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire.

Nikko soupira avant de s'assoir contre le sol invisible.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là, sourit-elle tristement.

Les mains ébènes de Darkrai s'éloignèrent lentement de son faciès.

\- Tu l'es ?  
\- Bien sûr. J'ai vraiment eu peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose. Je suis si heureuse que tu…

Elle s'interrompit, secouant la tête. Ce n'était pas encore le moment - il y avait plus plus urgent.

\- Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir. Je… Je suis désolée. Tu n'aurais pas dû l'apprendre de cette façon.

Darkrai se tut quelques instants, fixant le néant pour vider son esprit.

\- … Je comprends ton choix. Cela aurait été vraiment stupide de m'exposer la vérité, dit-il alors d'un air navré, c'est simplement que… Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que je fusse aussi dangereux.

Il secoua légèrement la tête, soupirant lourdement.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite? Par rapport à ton souvenir…  
\- Hmm…

Elle s'en souvenait très bien. Même après tous ces siècles, elle s'en rappelait comme s'il s'agissait de la veille.

\- Tu nous as tendu une embuscade. Tes laquais s'étaient cachés et sont intervenus après tu aies échoué à me rallier à ta cause. Nous avons dû engager le combat.

Son interlocuteur se retourna, lui faisant dos.

\- Je vois. J'imagine que… Vous avez gagné, n'est-ce pas?  
\- Oui, informa-t-elle un peu plus durement qu'elle ne le voulut. Tu étais fou de colère de ta défaite et tu as ouvert un Tunnel Dimensionnel, dans le but d'atteindre un temps où Hana et moi serions mortes. Histoire d'éviter une quelconque interférence.

Darkrai cligna des yeux et lui fit brusquement face. Il ne prit pas la parole mais elle entendit sa question muette.

\- Palkia - hum, c'est une connaissance - est intervenu au moment où tu t'es mis à voyager dans le temps. Il a attaqué le Tunnel Dimensionnel, le faisant éclater alors que tu étais encore à l'intérieur. La dernière fois que je t'ai entendu, tu hurlais de douleur.

C'était exactement le même cri qu'il avait poussé il y avait à peine quelques jours de cela.  
 _Cela n'avait été qu'une seconde pour lui…_

\- Et j'ai perdu la mémoire… Est-ce ce que je t'avais fait par le passé?  
\- Oui. De la même façon, j'ai voyagé vers le passé afin de sauver le monde de l'ombre dans laquelle tu l'avais plongé. Tu as essayé de m'arrêter.

Il repassa ses mains sur son visage, le masquant de sa vue. Le voir dans cet état arracha un sourire amer à la Feunard.

\- Je ne veux plus être ainsi. Plus jamais. Je ne veux plus te faire souffrir.

Nikko eut un rire doux.

\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis heureuse de t'entendre dire ça.

Elle se déplaça pour s'assoir plus près de lui, souriante.  
Il abaissa ses mains, la contemplant avec timidité.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux accepter de te tenir à mes côtés. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir achever lorsque tu m'as découvert dans les bois ? Pourquoi m'as-tu défendu auprès de Cresselia ? Elle était entièrement lucide sur mon compte !

La Pokémon pencha sa tête alors que son sourire devint plus doux encore. Une de ses queues s'enroula autour de la taille du Pokémon Noirtotal, le poussant à se rapprocher. Elle leva sa patte et la plaça dans sa paume. Instinctivement, ses griffes ébènes se refermèrent dessus.

Il la regarda fixement, désorienté. Nikko secoua la tête:

\- Il y a peu de temps de ça, j'aurai préféré perdre la vie plutôt que de prendre ton parti.

Darkrai brisa le contact oculaire, écrasé par la culpabilité; mais ensuite il posa son regard sur sa main qui tenait fermement la patte de la renarde. Elle ne cherchait pas à fuir, au contraire. Il n'y avait que de l'assurance dans cette poignée.  
Il releva les yeux vers elle:

\- Tu…  
\- C'est incroyable comment les choses changent, pas vrai ? rit-elle gentiment.

Son rire devint de plus en plus franc lorsqu'il réalisa enfin ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Alors qu'elle riait à gorge déployée, lui s'était jeté à son cou, pleurant à chaud de larmes.

Elle n'avait pas été aussi heureuse depuis des siècles.

* * *

Nikko se réveilla au son des embruns. Il faisait encore nuit. Pourtant, la sensation du sable contre sa fourrure et la vision de la marrée la rendirent profondément nostalgie. Elle releva la tête, cligna fortement des yeux.

Darkrai était-là, à ses côtés, les yeux entrouverts alors qu'il s'éveillait à son tour. Sa main serrait encore sa patte; il s'en dégagea prestement, embarrassé.

Les deux compagnons contemplèrent la mer en silence, évitant soigneusement de se regarder l'un et l'autre.

Un poids sembla s'être délester du cœur de Nikko. L'idée d'admirer l'océan en une autre compagnie que celle d'Hana était devenue plus acceptable qu'avant.

\- … Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui t'as poussé à m'épargner ce jour-là.  
\- Ce que je t'avais dit à ton réveil n'était pas un mensonge. Mais… Il serait honnête d'admettre que ce n'en étaient pas l'unique raison. Lorsque j'ai perdu la mémoire, quelqu'un qui m'a connu m'a jugé sur mes actions passés. Il a tenté de me tuer pour des choses dont j'ignorais l'existence. Et il en était parfaitement conscient.  
\- Tu ne souhaitais pas devenir comme lui, comprit Darkrai en se tournant vers elle.  
\- Oui.

Ils se turent une nouvelle fois. Darkrai se rapprocha d'elle en silence, probablement à cause du froid. Ou, peut-être qu'il voulait simplement ressentir davantage sa présence. Cette dernière hypothèse la fit sourire, amusée mais elle fut aussi un peu craintive. Pourtant, c'était la joie qui dominait dans son cœur, à sa grande surprise.  
Nikko s'appuya sur lui. Peut-être… Oui, peut-être qu'elle pouvait s'autoriser à lui faire confiance.

Elle s'interrogea: depuis quand avait-elle eu réussi à accorder sa confiance? Elle avait la sensation que la dernière fois remontait à une éternité…

\- Nikko?

Les deux compagnons sursautèrent à l'unisson et se retournèrent comme un même corps. L'interpelée reconnut aussitôt la voix de Cresselia.  
C'était bien elle. La cygne s'approcha précautionneusement d'eux, avant de s'arrêter brusquement; elle venait de remarquer Darkrai dans la pénombre.

La Pokémon Lunaire murmura son nom si bassement que seule elle l'entendit. Elle secoua ensuite sa tête, tentant de chasser la tension naissante.

\- Il semble… Que tu l'aies retrouvé, déclara Cresselia.

Nikko acquiesça, répondant par un sourire encourageant. _Tout s'est bien passé_ , disait-elle sans un mot.

\- Le Ciel soit loué, souffla-t-elle, soulagée.

La Feunard ignorait comment Dakrai prenait la présence de la Pokémon Psy. _Pas trop mal_ , imagina-t-elle, il ne manifestait pas en tout cas un très grand malaise.

Pour s'en assurer, elle s'autorisa à le guigner. Il paraissait méfiant, mais il y avait aussi un éclat de culpabilité dans ses yeux. Peut-être pensait-il à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre de son passé. Il avait menacé de la tuer après tout.

Cresselia voleta dans leur direction.

\- Nous devrions rentrer. Il se fait tard, et je pense que vous avez tous deux bien besoin d'un bon sommeil réparateur.  
\- … Tu ne souhaites plus te débarrasser de moi? interrogea Darkrai d'un air perplexe.

Cresselia hésita. Ses yeux roses se posèrent sur Nikko. Cette dernière lui sourit, lui faisant savoir qu'elle était en paix avec elle-même. La Pokémon le lui rendit.

\- Non, dit-elle en souriant à Darkrai avec une sincérité qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. Nikko m'a convaincu.

Son expression sereine s'affaissa. Elle quitta des yeux son homologue, et soupira tristement:

\- J'ai eu tord de te juger si vite.  
\- Hmpf, j'aurai sans aucun doute fait la même chose, à ta place…

Elle eut un petit rire.

\- C'est certain. Allons, venez, je suis exténuée.

Leur retour à la guilde fut acclamé dans un silence affable. Nikko y goûta, profitant du calme de la nuit une nouvelle fois.

Elle était heureuse que les cris de terreur des Pokémon endormis aient cessé. Les étoiles brillaient, insouciantes de leur sort; la brise froide frôlait sa fourrure comme une caresse.  
Elle était heureuse que Darkrai puisse profiter de vivre dans un monde comme celui-ci plutôt que dans un monde fait de ténèbres.

La Pokémon se tourna vers lui, sentant sa présence à ses côtés, avant de rapidement détourner le regard. Alors qu'elle avait contemplé la beauté nocturne, c'était elle qu'il avait admiré. Le feu lui monta aux joues. Elle avait été à sa place, autrefois. Elle était sa Hana, elle savait quel sentiment l'habitait. Et elle le partageait.

* * *

\- Je suis heureux que tout ce soit bien terminé hier soir, déclara posément Manaphy.

Le Pokémon marin était en train de d'emballer son lit de paille. Dans peu de temps, il retournerait dans sa véritable chambre. Des travaux avait été entamés pour que Darkrai obtienne la sienne, à l'écart des apprentis. Nikko acceptait l'idée de devoir dormir avec une Lun'aile s'ils se retrouvaient voisins.

Une partie d'elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi ils ne pouvaient simplement pas partager une même chambre, comme elle l'avait fait avec Hana. Embarrassée d'avoir eu une telle pensée, elle secoua franchement la tête. Ils n'étaient pas encore assez intimes pour ça.

\- Moi aussi. Je crois que je me suis attachée à lui bien plus que je ne me l'imaginais! rit-elle alors, C'est un peu ennuyeux.  
\- Je ne vois pas vraiment où elle le problème, lui répondit-il avec un rictus en coin, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu aussi heureuse la nuit dernière depuis ces dix dernières années. S'il te rend heureux, je suis sûr que tu seras apte à faire face à ses plans tordus.  
\- Eh. Ne parle pas trop vite.

Elle se tenait pour sa part devant un miroir, se préparant pour saluer ses élèves.

\- Ça risque de devenir un problème dans notre emploi du temps si chargé.  
\- Probablement, rit le Pokémon bleu.

Il glissa hors de la pièce afin de se mettre en quête de réveiller les apprentis. Nikko soupira doucement. Se reconcentrer sur le train-train quotidien après les événement d'hier lui était assez difficile. Ceci-dit, maintenant que cette épée de Damoclès avait été enlevée, elle se suggéra qu'elle se devait d'être moins distraite.

Et puis, elle se sentait de très bonne humeur. La Feunard ferma ses yeux, prit une profonde inspiration. Elle pouvait le faire. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, elle ne reculerait pas.

\- Maître de la guilde! Il est l'heure de saluer les apprentis! s'écria Manaphy en laissant passer sa tête à travers le coin de la porte.

Nikko se contempla un moment. Elle avait l'air… Epuisée. Elle laissa échapper un ricanement à cette déduction.

\- J'arrive.

Elle quitta la chambre aux côtés de son enfant.

Voir ses élèves se regrouper autour d'elle lui mit du baume au cœur. Tout était comme d'habitude. Certains émergeaient péniblement de leur sommeil, d'autres au contraire étaient d'aplomb à débuter la journée. Personne n'était en panique. Personne ne savait ce qui avait failli arriver la nuit dernière. Nikko se sentit plus assurée. Elle avait réussi à résoudre la situation sans encombre, tout se passerait bien désormais. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse rendre ces précieux futurs explorateurs inquiets.

À sa surprise, Darkrai était absent. Cela contraria Nikko - elle avait voulu le présenter comme résident définitif de la guilde mais sans sa présence, les choses devenaient plus compliquées.

\- Manaphy? souffla la Pokémon Feu, Où est Darkrai?  
\- Cresselia est partie en ville après que je l'ai réveillé mais Darkrai n'était pas avec elle. Pour autant que je sache, il était dans sa chambre la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient particulièrement intéressés de l'enrôler dans la guile (du moins, pas pour l'instant) et Nikko supposa que ce n'était pas si surprenant qu'il n'était pas ici. Pour autant, elle ne pouvait pas faire attendre ses élèves toute la matinée. La Pokémon Renard releva la tête, mit ses épaules en arrière et dévisagea l'assemblée d'un air autoritaire. La groupe se tut et toute l'attention fut monopolisée par le maître de la guilde.

\- Comme vous le savez-tous, nous avons accueilli un Pokémon amnésique. Décider de son sort a été difficile et je suis certaine que vous souhaitez tous en savoir un peu plus sur lui.

Une vague d'hochement de tête timide secoua la foule. Après avoir mentionné Darkrai, tous arborait une expression concentrée. Elle devait admettre qu'elle en était un peu choquée - une partie d'elle pensait que l'annonce ne les intéresserait que peu. Même Mysdibule montrait de l'intérêt à ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- Il a été décidé qu'il sera désormais un résident permanent de la guilde. Quant à s'il rejoint nos rangs ou non, cela reste en suspend. Mais vous avez cependant l'autorisation d'interagir avec lui durant vos temps de pause. J'espère que vous prendrez tous le temps d'apprendre à le connaître.

Tous opinèrent de la tête avec un enthousiasme certain. Nikko ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus en coin à leur réponse si positive.

\- Ce sera tout, conclut-elle en abaissant sa tête.

Le groupe se dispersa aussitôt, mais les discussions dans les couloirs se firent plus fort. Manaphy se tourna vers Nikko, une expression inquisitrice sur le visage:

\- Tu es certaine de ce que tu fais? Il va vraiment rester parmi nous maintenant?  
\- Oui. Il a prouvé sa valeur.

Son visage s'adoucit, rassuré.

\- C'est formidable. Tu le mérites vraiment.

Ils se saluèrent d'un dernier sourire avant d'aller s'attabler à leur tâche du jour. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, elle se sentit devenir plus perplexe.

Qu'avait-il voulu dire par ça…?

* * *

Nikko fut surprise de constater que la chambre de Darkrai était déserte. Hormis sa fugue de la nuit dernière, Darkrai n'était pas vraiment à aller vaquer à ses occupations de son propre chef. Il avait jusque-là attendu que Nikko vienne le chercher, de ce fait son absence la choqua. La Feunard chassa ses pensées. Il avait prouvé qu'il était digne de confiance et il avait parfaitement le droit de faire bon lui semblait. C'était simplement qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Peut-être était-il parti explorer par lui-même les alentours? Il n'en avait pas vraiment eu encore la chance de faire, après tout. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de créer des liens avec les apprentis non plus (même si cela avait été dans l'intention de la Pokémon Feu à ce moment-là). Elle pouvait bien lui laisser le loisir d'avoir son jardin secret. Il le méritait.

Satisfaite, Nikko retourna dans sa chambre à coucher avec l'intention de réorganiser son sac. Il fallait qu'elle récupère des objets qu'elle avait collectés pour quelques missions.

Mais dès l'instant qu'elle y entra, la Feunard se retrouva face à un Tunnel Dimensionnel. Il s'agrandit, irradiant un singulier bleu royal dans toute la pièce.

Nikko paniqua. Qu'est-ce que _ça_ faisait ici? Depuis quand Darkrai se souvenait-il de la conception des Tunnels Dimensionnel ?

La Feunard ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider entre avancer et reculer; ses queues fouettaient l'air violemment. A quelle époque était-il parti? Etait-il en train de revenir? Devait-elle passer l'entrée pour s'assurer qu'il ne cause aucun dégât? Il n'avait aucune idée de comment les voyages dans le temps fonctionnaient! Il pourrait s'effacer de la réalité sans même s'en rendre compte!

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de prendre une décision, la distortion s'illumina fortement. Du trou de lumière émergeait une silhouette sombre.

\- Le Ciel soit loué! soupira Nikko alors que Darkrai s'extirpait du Tunnel Dimensionnel.

Il avait cependant une mine triste, déçue. Le Pokémon Ténèbres parut surpris de la voir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris?! reprit la Pokémon d'un ton de reproche, J'ai eu tellement peur!  
\- Combien de temps suis-je parti? J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop long… murmura-t-il en scrutant les environs avec inquiétude.

Nikko lui fit « non » de la tête.

\- Tu n'es parti que quelques minutes - mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais? Et qu'est-ce que tu t'es mis en tête pour risquer te vie ainsi?! Tu ne sais même pas comment les voyages dans le temps fonctionne! Heureusement que rien ne semble t'être arrivé…!

L'humeur de Darkrai se fit plus sombre encore. Le Tunnel Dimensionnel derrière lui se ferma dans un flash.

\- P-Pardonne-moi. Je voulais que cela soit une surprise…  
\- Une surprise? Quoi donc?

Darkrai avança sa main vers elle - ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'il tenait quelque chose. Elle laissa échapper un cri lorsqu'elle comprit ce dont il s'agissait.

\- Mais… Mais c'est… Le Ruban Verdoyant d'Hana… ? Où l'as-tu trouvé…? susurra-t-elle sous le choc.

Il avait été perdu après la mort d'Hana. C'était son ruban favoris. Nikko avait été dévastée de ne pas l'avoir retrouvé - c'était une relique d'elle quelque part.

Darkrai se mut nerveusement.

\- Prend-le… J'ai été le récupérer pour toi.  
\- Je-Je ne sais pas quoi dire… sourit-elle les yeux humides, Ça a tellement de valeur pour moi…

Elle leva la patte pour s'en saisir mais au moment où elle frôla l'objet, un intense vertige la saisit.

\- Ugh! s'écria-t-elle en s'affaissant sur elle-même.

La tête lui tournait tellement que son crâne en devenait douloureux.

\- Nikko! Que se passe-t-il? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? s'exclama son compagnon en plaçant une main sur son épaule.

Nikko l'entendait faiblement, comme s'il se tenait au loin. Elle parvenait à peine à sentir sa présence. Elle pensa sincèrement qu'elle allait finir par vomir.

 _\- Nikko. Est-ce que tu m'entends?_

Nikko eut un hoquet; ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise. C'était… ? Cette voix! C'était… !

 _\- Je t'aime Nikko, pour toujours et à jamais. Rien ne pourra nous séparer, pas même la mort. Mais tu l'as toujours su, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'aime. Nous nous reverrons, mon amour. Adieu._

La sensation de trouble s'effaça en même temps que la voix. Nikko revint à elle, mais son esprit était ailleurs, assailli par d'innombrables questions.

\- Nikko ? Comment te sens-tu ?

La voix de Darkrai passa au travers de la brume de ses pensées. Nikko releva la tête vers lui. Elle avait du mal à réfléchir, son corps paraissait lui peser des tonnes.

Etait-ce… Hana ? Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment entendu Hana ? Mais… Comment… ?

\- Argh ! grogna la Pokémon Feu.

Elle serra les crocs alors que le vertige revint, mais encore plus fort qu'auparavant. Elle se sentit tomber mais fut rattraper à temps par Darkrai. Elle pouvait voir qu'il essayait de lui parler, mais aucun son ne lui parvint. Tout était flou, trouble, disparaissait dans un tourbillon.

C'était… C'était… !

\- Le Cri Dimensionnel! -

 _Darkrai n'était pas certain que cette période soit celle qu'il recherchait. Créer un Tunnel Dimensionnel était moins mathématique et bien plus conceptuel qu'il ne l'avait anticipé. Connaitre le temps et l'endroit exactes n'étaient pas nécessaire, du moins c'est ce qu'il lui sembla. Il n'en sera sûr que lorsqu'il aura explorer les alentours._

 _Il scruta attentivement le lieu. Il était sur une plage déserte, très différente de celle qu'il connaissait. Une grotte saline se trouvait à sa gauche; à l'opposé se trouvait un chemin qui montait. Il choisit d'aller à droite, non sans d'abord se fondre dans l'ombre. Il valait mieux que personne ne le voit._

 _Il atteignit un carrefour. Il observa les différentes directions, se demandant quel chemin il devait prendre. Cet endroit lui était entièrement nouveau et singulier; une partie de lui voulut partir explorer les lieux plus en détail. Mais il chassa cette idée de son esprit: il avait une mission à accomplir. Il n'avait pas le temps de vaquer à des futilités._

 _Pour autant, il ignorait toujours où il était supposé se rendre. Il finit par remarquer un panneau d'indication. Après s'être assuré d'être seul, il sortit des ténèbres pour en lire les indications._

 _À gauche, il y lit l'inscription « Bourg Trésor »._

 _\- Hum…_

 _Cela lui paraissait prometteur._

 _\- Qu-Quoi ? Darkrai ?!_

 _L'interpelé sursauta et se retourna. Un vieux Castorno le fixait avec des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes. Comment avait-il fait pour le surprendre ? Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Darkrai disparut, espérant que le Pokémon Normal pense qu'il imaginait des choses._

 _\- Oh làlà làlà làlà ! Il faut que j'aille prévenir Hana ! couina le Castorno en s'élançant vers Bourg Trésor._

 _Le Pokémon Ténèbres profita de l'occasion pour utiliser le castor comme guide. Il fallait bien qu'il trouve quelque chose à ce change inattendu._

 _Le Pokémon parcourut le marché aussi vite que ses vieilles jambes puissent le porter. Darkrai ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil. Ne vivaient-elles pas en ville?_

 _A la fin de la périphérie du village se dressait la falaise que Darkrai avait aperçu depuis la plage. Un drapeau flottait fièrement dans le vent marin, surplombant un trou qui s'enfonçait profondément dans le sol. C'était pour le moins unique en son genre, pensa-t-il._

 _Castorno dévala les escaliers, l'ombre sur ses talons._

 _\- Hana ! Hana, j'ai des nouvelles très graves, ouaip ouaip ! déclara-t-il en atteignant la dernière marche._

 _Darkrai fit un arrêt lorsqu'il arriva au palier. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait. La vision qu'il avait d'Hana, par ses récits et la matérialisation de ses souvenirs, l'avait dépeinte si jeune et pleine de vie. Mais la Pokémon qui se tenait devant lui était vieille, usée. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il s'agisse de la même personne. Seule dans la vue maritime, à la merci du vent salée qui ébouriffait son pelage mauve pâle._

 _Au moins, cela confirmait qu'il était à la bonne époque…_

 _Hana releva sa tête, dévisageant le Pokémon Normal avec une étonnante lucidité._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Castorno ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sérieux._

 _Celui-ci prit un moment pour remettre ses idées en place, se laissant par la même occasion s'installer sur le sol en bois pour reprendre son souffle._

 _\- Ah… Courir comme ça, ce n'est vraiment plus de mon âge…_

 _Son expression s'adoucit; elle se permit même de rire un peu._

 _\- La course n'a jamais été ton point fort, Castorno.  
_ _\- Pardon ?! protesta-t-il avec virulence, J'étais certainement le Pokémon le plus rapide de la guilde, à l'époque !  
\- Pas vraiment, ahaha ! rit-elle franchement._

 _Son rire fut brusquement coupé par une violente toux._

 _\- B-Bon, écoute, il y a des choses plus importantes que ça ! J'ai vu_ Darkrai _!_

 _Son visage amusé disparut aussitôt._

 _\- Qu…Quoi ? Où ? Quand ?  
\- Juste devant le panneau de croisement ! Il était en train de le lire, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire au monde ! Puis quand il a réalisé que je l'ai vu - il a disparu ! expliqua-t-il en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens._

 _Il était clairement terrifié. Hana prit un instant de réflexion._

 _\- C'est possible que tu te fasses des idées.  
\- Non ! Non, je l'ai vu comme je te vois en ce moment ! insista-t-il._

 _Hana agita sa queue, nerveuse. Elle ne voulait surement pas le décevoir - d'autant plus qu'elle lui faisait confiance._

 _\- Eh bien, vu mon état, je ne peux pas faire grand chose. Je ne suis pas partie en exploration depuis des mois… Et je… Peux à peine tenir sur mes pattes, commença la Declatty en se relevant difficilement, Nous allons devoir contacter Nikko… Ah, mais elle est partie en mission de sauvetage au Cap Enchanteur… C'est tellement loin, ça va prendre des jours avant qu'elle ne reçoive le message…_

 _L'attention de Darkrai fut prit par la mention de Nikko. Etait-ce… La semaine où Hana s'était éteinte ? La semaine où Nikko avait été tellement prise qu'elle n'avait pas pu revenir vers Hana avant cet instant fatidique ?_

 _S'il n'était pas caché dans l'ombre, il aurait certainement sauté de joie. Son saut dans le temps avait fonctionné ! Merveilleusement bien fonctionné !_

 _\- Je vais envoyé un message à Nikko sur le champ ! Je préciserai que c'est urgent ! annonça Castorno en tournant les talons.  
\- Att - !_

 _Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le rappeler, le Pokémon Castor avait quitté la maison souterraine._

 _Hana soupira:_

 _\- Il aurait très bien pu s'agir d'un autre Darkrai… Il en existe plus d'un… Espérons que ne ce soit pas le même…._

 _Darkrai eut un rictus. Voilà qui permettait de précipiter son entrée !_

 _\- Malheureusement, dit-il d'un air sombre, c'est bien le cas._

 _La Delcatty poussa un cri tandis qu'il sortait, lentement, des ténèbres…_

 _\- T-Toi… ! bégaya-t-elle avec une crainte palpable._

 _Sa réaction le satisfit au plus au point.  
_

 _Puis, il réalisa que sa plaisanterie n'était vraiment pas appropriée. Honteux, il abaissa la tête._

 _\- Pardon, je ne souhaitais pas te faire aussi peur. Je… Je ne suis pas lui._

 _Hana cligna des yeux, perplexe. Ils formèrent deux fentes noires alors qu'elle referma sa bouche alors restée grande ouverte depuis son arrivée._

 _\- Tu ne l'es pas ? Qui es-tu dans ce cas ?_

 _Il prit le soin de formuler sa réponse, souhaitant paraître le plus nonchalant que possible à ce sujet._

 _\- Techniquement, je suis lui. Mais avec mon amnésie… J'aime croire que je suis une différente personne.  
\- Vraiment ? Tu as bel et bien perdu la mémoire après tout ? demanda-t-elle sincèrement surprise._

 _Il acquiesça._

 _Elle le scruta avec d'autant plus d'intensité._

 _\- … Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu là ?_

 _Le Pokémon Noirtotal prit une profonde inspiration, cherchant à calmer toutes les pensées qui jaillissait de son esprit. Il y était. Il fallait qu'il arrive à la convaincre, à gagner sa confiance…  
Comment allait-il y parvenir ?_

 _\- Je viens du futur. Lorsque j'ai perdu la mémoire, j'ai fait un saut d'environs 300 ans. Nikko m'a trouvé et… Nous sommes… Devenus amis ?_

 _Il n'était pas certain que leur relation puisse être qualifiée de tel. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment dit qu'ils étaient amis. Peut-être qu'alliés seraient plus juste ? Non, il y avait quelque chose de plus entre eux. Pourtant, « ami » ne convenait pas non plus… Mais il manquait de vocabulaire pour bien la qualifier…_

 _\- Quoiqu'il en soit… Elle… Elle te manque beaucoup. Même maintenant. Même après tout ce temps. Et elle m'a confié que - qu'elle n'avait pas pu être à tes côtés dans les derniers instants. Elle n'a jamais pu te dire au revoir proprement._

 _Il prit une profonde inspiration._

 _\- Si je suis venu, c'est parce que… Je pensais que, peut-être, si tu le souhaites… Tu pourrais venir avec moi dans le futur ? Nikko et toi vous verriez ainsi jusqu'à la fin…_

 _Il tortillait ses doigts, nerveux, le visage de trois-quart face à son interlocutrice. Il n'osait pas la regarder._

 _Quelque part, il se sentait mal à l'aise de lui parler. C'était comme s'il… Parlait à un revenant._

 _La féline resta muette. Darkrai finit par se sentir suffisamment courageux pour rediriger son regard sur elle. Hana semblait l'analyser; certainement cherchait-elle la moindre trace de duperies ou de mensonges. Mais comme elle ne trouva que de la nervosité et des bonnes intentions, son regard s'illumina. Elle lui sourit avec bienveillance._

 _\- Tu es si différent de celui de mes souvenirs. Je partage ce sentiment que tu es une personne à part entièrement, radicalement différente de lui._

 _Darkrai se détendit à ces paroles; il cessa de patouiller ses mains._

 _Hana eut un petit rire, malgré la toux._

 _\- Nikko… Tu dois sûrement être très attaché à elle, hein ?  
\- Oui. Elle est tellement affectée de ta disparition, j'aimerai simplement la voir sourire…_

 _Hana soupira tristement. Elle ferma les yeux et détourna le visage._

 _\- Je suis désolée mais… Je ne peux pas t'accompagner.  
\- Comment ?! Mais - tu le dois ! cria-t-il_

 _Elle lui fit « non » de la tête, à regret._

 _\- Voyager dans le temps est très fatiguant pour la plus part des Pokémon… Je suis déjà si faible, je ne crois pas pouvoir survivre à la traversée._

 _Darkrai flotta vers elle, les mains en poings, luttant contre l'envie d'exploser de colère. Il finit par garder ses distances, se reculant de lui-même._

 _\- Mais elle a besoin de toi ! Ensemble, nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour elle !_ Tu _peux la rendre heureuse !_

 _Il fallait qu'elle comprenne ! Il ne pouvait pas échouer maintenant ! Il ne voulait pas abandonner si près du but !_

 _Hana secoua la tête de nouveau la tête, ignorant sa frustration à peine contenue._

 _\- Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Revenir dans le temps d'une journée, d'une heure, ce serait déjà trop pour moi. Et j'ai aussi une famille ici, des amis qui me sont chers et avec qui je veux passer mes derniers instants… Même si Nikko n'en fera pas parti… conclut-elle avec regret._

 _Darkrai ferma les yeux, un sentiment amer le traversant de haut en bas._

 _\- Que suis-je supposer faire à présent ? Je suis incapable de la rendre heureuse…  
\- Hum… Si. Tu peux.  
\- Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea-t-il en rouvrant les yeux._

 _Elle eut un sourire en coin. La Pokémon mauve détacha son ruban autour de son cou et le lui tendit._

 _\- Prends ça. Et donne-le lui. Elle comprendra lorsqu'elle le touchera._

 _Darkrai le prit délicatement et l'observa avec curiosité._

 _\- Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre…_

 _Hana rit gentiment._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûre que Nikko t'expliqueras._

 _Il continua de fixer le ruban, se demandant quelle signification il pouvait avoir. Comment cet objet pouvait substituer Hana? Comment pouvait-il suffire à remplacer un « au revoir » authentique ?_

 _\- Nikko. Est-ce que tu m'entends ? murmura la Delcatty avec tendresse.  
\- Hum ?  
\- Je t'aime Nikko, pour toujours et à jamais. Rien ne pourra nous séparer, pas même la mort. Mais tu l'as toujours su, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'aime. Nous nous reverrons, mon amour. Adieu.  
_ _\- Hum… Nikko… N'est pas là… se permit d'intervenir Darkrai._

 _Était-elle sénile?_

 _Hana fut prise d'un fou rire que même le toux ne put calmer._

 _\- Je sais, je sais. Je lui envoie un message. Mais, si elle ne le reçoit pas, pourras-tu le dire pour moi ?_

 _Darkrai était perdu, mais il accepta._

 _\- D'accord. Je lui dirai.  
\- Merci. Maintenant, va-t'en avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne te voies, lui dit-elle en le frappant de sa queue.  
\- Soit. Hum…_

 _Il s'arrêta, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire._

 _\- Au revoir, Hana.  
\- Au revoir, Darkrai._

 _Dans cet ultime sourire, on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait retrouvé sa jeunesse d'autan._

Nikko prit une grande inspiration, cherchant l'air comme si elle avait été mise en apnée. Elle haleta pendant quelques secondes, fermant fortement les paupières pour chasser les larmes de ses yeux.

Elle reprit lentement conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Le feu lui monta aux joues lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était contre la robe de Darkrai, sa tête maintenue par une main tremblante.

\- Nikko! Que t'es-t-il arrivé? Tu - j'ai cru que tu t'étais évanouie!

La Feunard eut un hoquet qui se voulait être un rire. Sa voix était étouffée par ses larmes.

\- Non… Non, je ne me suis pas évanouie.

Tout tournait encore dans son esprit. Hana… Darkrai qui était parti voir Hana. Il voulait la rendre heureuse… Et Hana… Oh, Hana ! Tout était exactement comme dans son souvenir.

Nikko finit par continuer, un large sourire aux lèvres:

\- C'était le Cri Dimensionnel.

Elle voulut se dégager de l'emprise du Pokémon Noirtotal mais il la retint.

\- Qu'est-ce ?

Nikko détourna le regard, essayant de calmer ses pensées qui empestaient son esprit.

\- C'est… Un don que je possède. Quand je touche certains objets, j'ai une vision de ces dits objets sur leur passé ou leur futur.  
\- Impressionnant… C'est pourquoi… Oh. As-tu vu ce que j'ai fait dans le passé? demanda-t-il en la regardant avec incrédulité.

Nikko rit et essaya de s'essuyer le visage.

\- Oui.

Elle changea de position de façon à pouvoir le contempler. Une de ses queues s'enroula autour de son dos.

\- Hana a du savoir que je le verrai…

Son sourire s'effaça, prenant une mine songeuse.

\- Cependant… Il y a une condition pour qu'il s'active… murmura-t-elle en dirigeant son regard vers le bandeau vert.  
\- Qu'est-ce donc ?  
\- Pour que le Cri Dimensionnel fonctionne… J'ai besoin de la présence d'un partenaire en qui j'ai une confiance absolue.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, mais elle n'eut qu'une vision de son visage floué par les larmes.

\- Darkrai… Je n'ai plus eu de vision depuis qu'Hana est morte…

Et elle savait… Hana savait qu'elle aurait cette vision. Hana savait qu'elles se verraient une dernière fois à travers ce Ruban Verdoyant. Mais comment avait-elle deviné ? Comment avait-elle deviné si rapide, si facilement… ?

Son interlocuteur parut très ému de sa déclaration:

\- Tu… Serais-tu en train de sous-entendre… Que je suis cette personne ?

Elle acquiesça.

\- Darkrai… Merci. Merci pour tout…. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisse me faire…

Sa voix se brisa dans la dernière phrase mais elle ne s'appesantit pas dessus. Elle l'enlaça de toute ses forces.

 _Hana… Merci.  
_  
Nikko ferma les yeux, un lourd poids quittant enfin son cœur. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas sentie aussi légère… ?

\- Nikko… Je t'aime, murmura Darkrai sur son épaule.

Nikko eut un rire ponctué de larmes, qu'elle chassa d'un coup de pattes en vain.

Elle s'était reculée pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle y voyait tellement d'admiration. Tellement d'amour. Il avait accompli tout cela pour elle.

\- Je sais. Et je t'aime aussi.

Peut-être qu'à présent, elle était enfin capable de passer à autre chose. Depuis que Darkrai était arrivé, elle s'était sentie partagée. Mais, maintenant, la seule chose qui lui importait était qu'il se souciait d'elle. Et Nikko ne pouvait rien demander de plus.

Ils pouvaient passer à autre chose ensemble. Même si Nikko se sentait et se sentirait toujours perdue, Darkrai le serait tout autant.

Au moins, pouvaient-ils se permettre d'être perdus à deux.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure:**

 **Je voulais remercier tous ceux et celles qui se seront arrêtés pour lire cette fanfic.**

 **C'est une histoire bizarre née d'une idée bizarre que j'ai fini par posté - c'était si long à taper que je me serai dégoûtée toute seule de ne pas le partager. J'espère que vous avez pu profiter de cette histoire malgré tout!**

 **Merci pour tout!**


End file.
